Love That Never Fades
by loudmouth15
Summary: Rachel and Santana got together their senior year of high school and lasted for two years until distance destroyed their relationship. Now three years later, Santana is engaged. Is it too late for them? Or did their love ever fade? AU with Pezberry endgame
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own Glee, the characters, or the shows and magazines I've mentioned**

Love That Never Fades

Chapter One

Rachel sighs tiredly as she lays down on the couch. It had been a tiring and busy week for her. Most of the time she had been filming for her hit TV show. After two years on Broadway, she wanted a change and started auditioning for movie roles. After scoring her first movie role, Rachel decided to move to LA. Her moment of peace was soon interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. Rachel groaned, but answered,

"Hello."

"_Well, someone sounds happy to hear from me."_ Her best friend, Kurt, said with a sarcastic tone. This made Rachel smile instantly,

"Oh my gosh Kurt! I've missed you! How are you?" Rachel didn't get to see Kurt as much as she wanted to with both of their busy schedules, with his fashion line and her TV show, it was hard to find time.

"_I'm good. How's my favorite diva?"_

"Very tired." Rachel replied with a chuckle.

"_Aw that's too bad, because I just so happen to be in LA to do a few fittings, but if you're too tired-"_

Rachel cut Kurt off with an excited squeal and Kurt laughed,

"Don't play games with me Kurt. Get your butt down to my place now!" Rachel demanded jokingly.

"_Okay, see you in 20."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel pretty much ran to the door as soon as she heard knocking. She opened the door and flew into Kurt's arms. They both laughed and spun each other around.

"So, are you gonna let me in now?" Kurt asked and Rachel laughed and let him in, closing the door after him.

"Love what you've done to the place." Kurt said approvingly, motioning to the walls decorated with pictures of Barbra Streisand and some group pictures of the glee club. He then walks over to the picture of Finn and smiles sadly.

"That's my favorite one." Rachel said. Even though they had broken up for good after sophomore year, they remained close friends. Finn's death hit her hard. A few months ago, she had someone enlarge a picture of Finn and had it framed and hung it up in her condo. Rachel leads Kurt to the couch and they sit.

"How's the married life?" Rachel asks with a smile, the question making Kurt beam,

"I love it. Blaine is just amazing." Kurt gushed. Kurt and Blaine had been married for a little over a year.

"How are you in the dating department though?" He asked carefully, Rachel sighed.

"Kurt.."

"C'mon Rach, you haven't dated anyone since Santana. Don't you think it's time? It's been three years." Rachel closes her eyes at the mention of her name. _Santana._ Her and Santana got together their senior year of high school. Shocking right? No one expected it, their friends didn't even believe it until they were together for a few months. They were together for a good two years before the distance destroyed their relationship. Rachel had been heartbroken and decided to take a break from dating for a while and focus on her career.

"I just haven't had the time Kurt, I'm so busy." Kurt gave her a pointed look, clearly not believing her. Rachel groaned,

"It's just hard Kurt. We were so in love, y'know? And I put my all into that relationship. She was the one I wanted to spend forever with and it ended up not going the way I wanted it to. It's just hard putting myself out there and finding someone genuine." Kurt looked at her understandingly.

"That's how I felt after Blaine cheated. I didn't know where to go from there. But, I eventually started dating again. Even though things worked out for Blaine and I in the end, I still got back out there. And who knows, maybe it's not too late for you guys." Kurt said, trying to lift her spirits.

"She's with somebody else now Kurt, I'm pretty sure we're over for good. Maybe I should start dating, it's like you said it's been a while." Kurt looked at her sadly.

"There's a new fashion police on tonight, let's watch. You know I can't miss an episode." Kurt said, motioning for Rachel to turn on the TV. Rachel smiled and was grateful for the change in subject.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After watching fashion police and listening to Kurt criticize celebrity's outfits, they decided to order Chinese food.

"Ooh keep it on this channel, e!news is about to come on." Rachel rolled her eyes and got up to answer the door. She handed Kurt his food and sat down beside him.

"Are Santana Lopez and Dani Santos engaged? Stay tuned and find out." The announcer said. Kurt looked at Rachel with wide eyes and Rachel stared at the TV blankly. After two minutes of agonizing commercial breaks, the entertainment show finally came back on.

"Are wedding bells in the future for Santana Lopez and Dani Santos? Fans of both stars started freaking out when Santana was spotted out yesterday with a flashy ring on her left finger. It's confirmed that the pair, who had gotten together just last year, are in fact engaged."

The show then shows footage of Santana on a red carpet being interviewed.

"_How does it feel to be on the cover of 'Latina' for a third time now?"_ the interviewer asks,

"It's amazing, and it's always an honor each time." Santana answers with a smile.

"_So, I've noticed the bling right there on _your_ hand. Are you engaged?"_

Santanachuckles and nods,"Yes, I am."

"_Aw, congrats to both you and Dani. The ring is gorgeous." _The interviewer says.

"Thank you." Santana says and the video cuts off.

"So there you have it Dantana fans, a wedding is indeed in the future for these two." The announcer says. Kurt then cuts off the TV.

"Rach…" Rachel just looks at her hands.

"I'm fine. She's moved on, she's happy. I'm happy for her." Rachel says with a weak smile. Kurt nods his head and drops the subject, even though he knows Rachel's not telling the truth.

"I'm here for you, whenever you need me." He says and gives Rachel a hug.

"Thank you Kurt." She says, returning his hug. Thankful for her best friend.

**Author's note: Here's the first chapter, hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters**

**Author's note: Thanks for the nice reviews. I really appreciate it! This chapter is from Santana's point of view.**

Chapter 2

Santana's phone has been ringing non-stop for the past few weeks. I guess that's what happens when the news of your engagement is all over the media and you just happen to be a five time Grammy winner. It's something Santana still hasn't gotten used to. She got signed to Columbia Records after someone who worked for Adele heard her demo and went nuts over it. When Santana got the call from Adele herself, she freaked out. All of her dreams were coming true. Right now though, all Santana is trying to do is make it to her car, but of course that proves to be difficult with the paparazzi camped outside of her house. She already had to deal with them enough, but ever since she got engaged, they've gotten worse.

"_Santana, congrats on the engagement!"_

"_Where's Dani?"_

"_When's the wedding?"_ Santana just rolled her eyes as her bodyguards pushed past them.

"_How's Rachel? Probably broken hearted huh?"_ Santana froze at that one comment. She usually ignored them, but when they mention Rachel it makes her skin boil. Santana glared at the paparazzi and saw him visibly gulp. She internally smirked. She was about to reply with something snarky when Robert, her bodyguard and good friend, gave her a look that basically said _'Don't waste your time on them'_ Santana just sighed and got in her car. It wasn't the first time Rachel had been brought up since she's gotten engaged. It wasn't a secret to the media that Rachel and Santana had been together, they were even dubbed 'Pezberry' by their fans. But the media knew very little about their break up because they mutually decided to keep it private. Santana looked down at her left finger and sighed. Don't get her wrong, she cared about Dani a lot, but she can't figure out why as soon as Dani placed the ring on her finger that she didn't feel the complete happiness that she always hears you're supposed to feel. Well, she knows why, but she doesn't want to deal with it. She looks down at her phone as it rings. She sees '_Mami'_ flash across the screen and picks up,

"Hola Mami."

"_Hola mijia. How are you?"_

"Same old, same old. On the way to the studio." Santana replied.

"_You work too much. Just like your father."_ Santana chuckles.

"_Speaking of your father, we will be in LA in a couple of days. We'd love to visit and treat you to lunch."_ Santana beamed at that. Her parents still lived in Lima so she didn't get to see them much.

"I'd love that! I'll see if Dani is free to come too." She heard her mother sigh. It was no secret to Santana that her parents didn't like Dani. They think she's too crude and disrespectful.

"Mami look, I know how you and papi feel about Dani, but the reality of it is, I'm going to be marrying her soon. You guys have to respect that."

"_I know, I'm trying mija. Your father and I just think you can do better. Have you heard from Rachel at all?"_ It's also not a secret that her mother absolutely loves Rachel. Santana sighs sadly,

"You know we haven't spoken in years." Santana replies shortly. Truthfully, she was hoping to hear from Rachel. Maybe a '_Congrats!'_ but she realized how ridiculous that would be. Why would Rachel do that anyways? She can't say she'd do the same if Rachel was getting engaged. She really didn't want to talk about this anymore,

"I'm at the studio. I'll talk to you later, love you. And send me your flight details!" She said, her mother returns the sentiment and they hang up. She finally makes her way to the studio and smiles. She loves it here, it's her peaceful place. Her producer, Ronny, sees her walk in and waves.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" He asks,

"For sure. I need to let some emotions out." She says, he gives her a knowing look.

"Hard day?"

"More like tiring week." Santana says with a chuckle.

"Let's get started then Lopez!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour of recording vocals, Santana finally takes a break and picks up her phone. After three rings, Dani finally picks up,

"_Hey babe."_

"Hey D. Where are you? Why's it so loud?" Santana asks, referring to the loud music.

"_I'm on set for the video shoot. What's up?"_

"Just calling to tell you that my parents are coming up in a few days. They wanna meet up for lunch." Santana didn't miss the way Dani sighed on the other end of the phone.

"_Babe, you know they don't like me. And I might not be able to. You know I gotta prep for tour."_ Santana rolled her eyes. Lately it's been excuse after excuse with Dani.

"Dani, these are my parents. You can't avoid them forever." She heard a girl call Dani's name on the other end of the phone and rolled her eyes again, "Who's that?" She asks with an annoyed tone. This was another reason why her parents and even some of her her friends don't like Dani. She's notorious for being a player. She cheated on her last girlfriend and that's why Santana was hesitant to even date Dani in the first place. But after they were together for a while, her fears of Dani being unfaithful went away, but lately she's been skeptical. Even though Dani keeps trying to reassure her.

"_That's just the director babe, chill. I gotta go though, love you."_ Santana just hung up without saying anything, rubbing her temples to try to relieve the stress.

"Bad phone call?" Ronny asks as he walks back into the studio.

"You have no idea." Santana says, annoyed.

"Go home for the day, we got what we need. And trust me, we do not need a cranky Santana Lopez." Ronny joked, Santana playfully rolls her eyes and thanks him. Halfway to her car, she pulls out her phone.

**Santana: You free for lunch? Olive Garden? Need some best friend time.**

After a few minutes, she gets a reply,

**Quinn: I get lunch break in 10 mins. Meet you there.**

'_Thank god for Quinn'_ Santana thinks as she pulls out of the parking lot.

**Author's note: Hope you guys like it. And don't worry, Santana and Rachel will be bumping into each other very soon**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters**

Chapter 3

Santana pulled up to Olive Garden and snuck in through the back. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself. She picked a table near the back of the restaurant and after ten minutes, she saw Quinn walk in. She waved her over and stood up to give Quinn a hug.

"Sorry for being late. It's a busy day today." Quinn explained. Quinn is a lawyer so she's not surprised.

"It's all good, I get it." Santana said, and began looking at the menu. After a few minutes of small talk, Quinn finally called her out on it.

"Okay S, what's wrong?" Santana tried to act like she didn't know what Quinn was talking about until Quinn raised her eyebrow in a typical 'Quinn Fabray' fashion. Santana sighed.

"My parents are coming to LA in a few days." Quinn looked at her confused,

"That's great, why do you look so annoyed about that?"

"I'm not annoyed about them coming to visit, it's Dani. I asked her to come out to lunch with us, but of course she has an excuse." Quinn just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Why do you put up with this crap Santana?"

"She's my fiancé Q." Santana says, Quinn just sighs,

"You know you deserve better. Isn't that what you told me when I got involved with my professor years ago?" It's true, Santana did give Quinn similar advice, in a harsher way that ended in them slapping each other, but it was still the same advice. That's why they're best friends, they keep it real with each other.

"I mean, haven't you been having doubts about her being faithful? That's a clear sign that you shouldn't be getting married." Quinn said.

"Quinn please, just let it go." Santana said pleadingly,

"Isn't this why you needed 'best friend time'? And I can't let it go, because you're not happy." Quinn said and Santana's face softens.

"I know Q, and I really appreciate it. But right now, all I wanna do is have lunch with my friend." Quinn gives her a smile and drops the subject.

"Are you going to Mercedes' birthday bash?" Santana asks curiously,

"Yeah, Puck and I will be there." Santana nods her head,

"Do you know if she's going to be there?..." Santana trails off, Quinn sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose,

"Santana.." Quinn warns,

"I'm just asking Q. I haven't seen her in years." Santana says defensively.

"I honestly don't know, but you know how she is." Quinn said. Santana nods understandingly and they order their food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't see how you drink that stuff." Kurt says as he motions to the muddy green colored drink in Rachel's hand, his face twisted up in disgust. Rachel laughs,

"Oh stop it, it's good for you!" Rachel chastises.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Kurt says jokingly as they walk inside the room where the photo shoot will be taking place. Rachel had the rare day off and Kurt was going to be in LA for a couple of more days, so she decided to come with him to one of the fittings he was doing. The room was filled with models, but one of them caught her attention. She nudged Kurt,

"Is that Brooke Garcia?" She asked. Brooke Garcia was a popular Victoria Secret model. She was tall, slender, tan, and had stunning green eyes. Kurt smirked,

"Yep, and heard she swings both ways. You should go for it." Kurt suggested. Rachel bit her lip. She's been thinking about Kurt's advice from a few weeks ago. Rachel nods her head,

"Yeah okay. Maybe I'll go for it." She said, Kurt smiled,

"Finally Rach." He said jokingly and Rachel playfully pushed him away.

"Get to work Hummel!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour or two, the shoot was coming to an end, so Kurt decided to show Rachel some of his new lines.

"Ooh Kurt, this coat is absolutely gorgeous. When this line comes out, you definitely have to hook me up with this one." Rachel said, excitedly. Before Kurt could respond, they were interrupted

"Oh, I'm sorry. Wrong room." The girl said, clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay Brooke." Kurt said with a smile. Rachel looked up when Kurt mentioned the girl's name. Brooke looked at her and smiled,

"You're Rachel Berry right?" Brooke asked, Rachel smiled,

"Yeah, that would be me."

"I loved you in Funny Girl. I'm Brooke Garcia." The model said, extending her hand. Rachel shook it,

"Yeah I know. I saw you during fashion week last year." Rachel explained.

"Oh well you should've said hi. I definitely would've said hi back." '_Is she flirting?'_ Rachel thought, but she got her answer when she saw the smirk on Kurt's face. She shook her head at him.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Rachel said.

"I don't mean to interrupt but we have to meet up with Mercedes in ten." Kurt said apologetically. Brooke just smiled,

"It's fine. It was nice meeting you Rachel. We should hangout sometime." Brooke suggested. She pulled out her phone and gave it to Rachel. They exchanged numbers. Brooke smiled at them and then left. Kurt smiled at her,

"Looks like someone is _finally_ taking my advice." Kurt said jokingly, Rachel just playfully shook her head at him.

**Author's Note: I know some of you guys might not like the whole Rachel and Brooke thing, but realistically right now Rachel can't stay single forever. But I promise Pezberry is endgame, so don't worry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all of the nice reviews! Hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 4

"Ugh, Mercedes will you just pick something. We've been in here for hours." Rachel complains, as she and Kurt stand by another dressing room, waiting for Mercedes to try on another dress.

"Kurt, you're a fashion designer, help her." Kurt just laughs,

"Stop complaining Berry, it's my birthday!" Mercedes says from inside the dressing room. Rachel playfully rolls her eyes at her friend. Mercedes finally steps out from the dressing room in a stunning black dress.

"You look gorgeous, you should go with that one." Rachel suggests.

"You're just saying that because you want me to hurry up." Mercedes says, jokingly.

"I agree with Rach." Kurt comments,

"Alright, I'll go with this one." Rachel and Kurt wait for her to pay for her dress and then decide to go out for lunch. After they order their food, conversation begins to flow between them.

"So, tell me about your new boo." Mercedes says to Rachel with a smirk, Rachel's eyes widen. Rachel and Brooke had been seeing each other for three weeks now and they only made it official a few days ago. She hadn't told anyone but Kurt. _Kurt._ Of course. She shakes her head.

"Did Kurt tell you that?"

"No." Mercedes says unconvincingly,

"Yes." Kurt says at the same time as Mercedes, Rachel just shakes her head again.

"Some things never change, you're both still gossips." Rachel said teasingly. Kurt and Mercedes just laugh.

"You're bringing her to my party tonight, right?"

"You know what, I didn't think to ask." Rachel says.

"You should bring her, I don't mind." Mercedes says with a wink. Rachel just laughs.

"Rach, you do know that Santana is coming tonight, right?" Mercedes asks carefully.

"Yeah, I figured she'd be there. And I can't avoid her forever, you know?"

"What did happen with you guys?"

"Yeah you never told us much. Just that you guys broke up." Kurt said. It's true, after she and Santana broke up she busied herself with work and anytime someone brought up the breakup she gave them vague answers.

Rachel bit her lip,

"The distance really broke us.."

*Flashback*

_Rachel sighed as she tried to call Santana, only to be met with her voicemail, again. For the past few weeks they've been playing phone tag. Whenever she tried calling Santana, she'd get her voicemail, whenever Santana tried calling back, Rachel wasn't able to pick up. They'd been long distance for the last six months because Santana had to finish recording her album in LA and Rachel was playing Fanny in Funny Girl in New York. When Rachel entered her room, she heard the Skype ringtone go off from her lap top. She saw Santana's name flash across the screen and picked up._

"_Finally." Santana said with a laugh, Rachel smiled sadly._

"_I'm sorry I didn't pick up earlier, I had to finish up a few songs."_

"_I know, it's okay." Rachel said with a sigh, Santana frowned._

"_Rach, what's wrong?"_

"_I feel like we're growing apart. When's the last time we had an actual conversation? I just miss you. This is harder than I thought it was going to be." Rachel said. Santana didn't like the look on Rachel's face,_

"_Babe.." Rachel just shook her head, tears running down her face._

"_San, you know I love you, so much. And I'm so proud of you. I'm happy you're getting to do what you love, but you know things haven't been the same between us." Santana shook her head in denial._

"_Rachel, don't do this. We can make it work… can't we?" Santana asks desperately, tears streaming down her face._

"_You know I want to. But what happens when you go on tour? It's going to be even worse. You know I'd go to LA if I could, but I can't. I love you, but you know I'm right San."_

"_So, that's just it?" Santana asked, her voice breaking off at the end. As much as it pained Rachel, she nodded and closed her eyes tight. Santana just nodded slowly._

"_I love you Rachel.." Before Rachel could respond, Santana hung up the call._

"_I love you too." She whispered._

*End of flashback*

"Wow." Kurt said, Mercedes just nodded her head in agreement. It still stung, a lot, so Rachel just nodded her head, not saying anything.

Mercedes just squeezed her hand in comfort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they ate, they all went to their separate cars. Rachel pulled out her phone.

**Rachel: Hey, are you doing anything tonight?**

**Brooke: No, why?**

**Rachel: Because I was thinking we could go to Mercedes' birthday party tonight. If you want?**

**Brooke: Sounds fun, I'd love to! Pick me up at 7 ;)**

Rachel smiled, and pulled out of the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Babe, are you done getting ready yet?" Santana heard Dani ask with an annoyed tone. Santana just rolled her eyes and continued to curl her hair.

"Yes, I'm done. Ready?" Santana asks, Dani extends her hand for Santana to take and they get in her car. Ten minutes later, they finally arrive at Mercedes' party, and it's packed. She spots Quinn standing with Puck and quickly walks over. As soon as Puck sees her, he grins, but looks at Dani warily. Santana sighs.

"Hey Lopez." Puck says, opening up his arms for a hug, which she accepts. He doesn't miss the way Dani eyes on jealously, which makes him roll his eyes.

"How are you Puckerman?" Santana asks,

"Pretty good. Especially with this beautiful lady by my side." He said, motioning to Quinn with a wink. Quinn blushes and Santana smirks, despite how cute the comment was.

"Aw is Quinnie blushing?" Santana asks, teasingly.

"Shut up Santana!" Quinn says, still blushing. Santana just chuckles. She hears someone shout Dani's name.

"Hey babe, I'll be right back okay?" Santana just nods. Dani gives her a peck on the cheek and runs off. Quinn just rolls her eyes.

"I'm gonna go re touch up my make up." Santana says and makes her way to the bathroom. Before she can make it there, she bumps into someone, causing them to spill their drink.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Santana apologizes just as soon as those beautiful brown eyes she couldn't get off of her mind for the past few weeks looks up at her. Her breath catches.

"Rachel?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I might not be able to update until the weekend so here's another new chapter!**

Chapter 5

Rachel looks up as soon as she hears that familiar voice,

"Rachel?" Rachel smiles awkwardly,

"Hi Santana."

"I'm so sorry, let me help you." Santana said, she mentally face palms. The first time she sees Rachel in three years, and she bumps into her causing her to spill a drink on her.

"It's alright." Rachel chuckles, but Santana just takes her by the hand and leads her to the bathroom. Santana pulls out the paper towels and attempts to help Rachel clean off her dress, but realizes how awkward that would be, and they both laugh. Breaking up the awkward tension a little bit.

"You were never good at getting out stains anyway." Rachel teases, Santana just shakes her head with a smile. The first genuine smile she's had in weeks.

"C'mon, let me get you a new drink." Santana offers, Rachel raises her eyebrow.

"It's the least I can do Rachel." Rachel just nods and they head to the bar and Santana buys her another drink.

"I still hate it when you buy things for me, but thank you." Rachel says and Santana smirks,

"I guess some things never change, huh?" They both chuckle.

"You look good Rachel." Rachel bites her lip,

"So do you. You're doing well too, five time Grammy winner. I'm proud of you." Rachel says with a soft smile. Santana's heart swells. After they broke up, they only talked twice. Once when Rachel congratulated her on winning her first Grammy, and then again when Santana congratulated Rachel on winning an Oscar. Santana smiled,

"Thank you, but you know I'm just as proud of you. You're movie was amazing."

"Thank you Santana. How've you been? I'm guessing good," Rachel motioned to Santana's engagement ring, "Congrats, by the way." Rachel did her best to make sure she didn't sound bitter. Santana studied Rachel's face, Rachel's eyes always showed her true emotions, but Rachel slightly averted her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm great." Santana said, plastering a smile on her face, Rachel's looking just as forced.

"That's good."

"How are you?" Santana asked,

"I'm good. Busy, but good."

"Oh trust me, I get it." They both chuckle. Just then, Hypnotize by Biggie, which is one of their unofficial songs, started playing. Santana just chuckles. _'Something cliché as this would happen'_ Santana thinks. Rachel just shakes her head when she sees Puck give her a wink by the DJ booth.

'_Stop'_ Rachel mouths in his direction,

'_You'll thank me later'_ He mouths and raises his drink in the air. She turns her attention back to Santana when she started to speak,

"Why didn't we try to at least stay friends?" Santana asks.

"I guess it just hurt to be around you or talk to you after the breakup so I tried to distance myself for a little until it didn't hurt as much. I'm guessing you did the same, and eventually we just fell apart completely." Rachel explains, Santana nods her head understandingly, because she gets it. It hurt for her too. To hear Rachel's name, see her face on TV and movie screens. Santana gets an idea and pulls a napkin out from under her drink. Rachel watches on with a confused expression on her face.

"What are you doing?" She asks curiously, but Santana doesn't answer right away. After a few seconds, Santana holds out the napkin and Rachel takes it. She looks at it for a few moments until she realizes it's a number. _Santana's number_. She looks back up at Santana, who has a sheepish smile on her face.

"So now we can't lose touch." She says with a shrug, Rachel just smiles and calls Santana on her phone, so now Santana has hers. Before Santana can respond, a girl, she recognizes as Brooke Garcia, comes up to Rachel.

"Babe come dance!" Brooke says, Santana's eyes widen a little in surprise, which doesn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

"Brooke, this is Santana. Santana this is Brooke, my girlfriend." Santana feels a pang at the word _girlfriend. 'Knock it off Lopez, you guys aren't together and you're engaged. Happily engaged'_ Santana just puts a smile on her face and shakes Brooke's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Brooke replies and then turns to Rachel, "Come dance with me?" She says, extending her hand. Rachel nods her head and puts down her drink.

"It was nice seeing and talking to you again Santana. Let's not be strangers anymore okay?" Rachel asks, with a smile. Santana returns the smile,

"Sounds like a deal." Rachel gives her another smile, before taking Brooke's hand and heading to the dance floor, Santana just sighs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After three hours of partying, birthday wishes, and gifts to Mercedes, Santana is tired and wants to go home. Of course she can't find Dani anywhere. Groaning, she walks over to Quinn.

"Can you give me a ride home?" She forces herself to ask,

"Where's Dani?" Quinn asks, not in a mean way, she was just curious.

"Honestly, I don't know and I don't care. I just wanna go home." Quinn gives her a sympathetic look.

"Okay, just let me get Puck and we can go." After saying goodbye to Mercedes, they leave. On the drive back to Santana's condo, there were no more questions about Dani's whereabouts, and for that, Santana was thankful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Rachel asks Brooke, as they walk up to Brooke's apartment.

"Yeah I did. Your friends are fun to be around."

"Yeah, you mean crazy." Rachel says with a chuckle, making Brooke laugh.

"Nah, they're cool." As they walk up to Brooke's door, she turns to look at Rachel.

"You wanna come up? Maybe hangout for little bit?" Brooke asks, Rachel bites her lip. She gets what Brooke is trying to say through her invite. She eventually just shrugs her shoulders in a '_Sure why not?'_ expression and they walk into the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Dani finally walks into Santana's apartment.

"Finally decided to come home? Where the hell were you?!" Santana asks angrily.

"I was just with some friends babe." Dani slurs, clearly drunk.

"So you decide to get drunk instead of worrying about if your fiancé got home okay?"

"Well I knew you'd get a ride from one of your friends." Dani says, trying to defend herself.

"That's not the point Dani! We arrived there together, you're my fiancé. I'm supposed to be your priority over you getting drunk and hanging out with friends. And doing god knows what." Santana says angrily.

"You seemed pretty cozy with Rachel Berry, I didn't want to interrupt." Dani says bitterly.

"Are you kidding me? Rachel and I were just talking. Maybe you would have known that if you were actually by my side all night." Santana snapped back.

"Whatever. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Whatever, just go back to your place tonight Dani." For the past month, Dani usually comes home and sleeps at her place, until they get a place together, but tonight Santana doesn't want to deal with her, especially when she's this angry.

"Babe, don't be like that."

"Just go Dani." Dani sighs in annoyance, but gives Santana a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." Dani mumbles, and for the first time, Santana notices how she forces out an,

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, it's been a busy week. Here's a new chapter. **

**Warning: It's a sad chapter.**

Chapter 6

Rachel opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the sunlight peeking through the curtain. She groaned and rolled over slightly. She looked over at a naked Brooke sleeping next to her. Rachel was shocked when Brooke invited her up, they'd only been dating for a month or so, but one thing led to another, and they ended up sleeping together. Rachel wasn't complaining though. She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Crap!" Rachel mumbled. It was 7 AM and she had to be on set by 7:30. She jumped out of bed and began picking up her clothes and putting them on quickly.

"Rach?" Brooke sat up, "Where are you going?" She asked with a pout. Rachel gave her an apologetic smile.

"I have to be on set and I'm running a little late." Rachel explained, she reached over and gave Brooke a peck on the lips.

"We can meet up for lunch if you want." Rachel suggested.

"I can't, I have shoots til 6." Brooke said with a sigh.

"We can just meet up tomorrow then. I really gotta go. I'll text you!" Rachel said as she rushed out of Brooke's apartment. Rachel sighed as she stepped outside in the fresh air. She felt weird all night and even this morning waking up in Brooke's bed. After she and Santana broke up, she had a couple of one night stands to try to get over her, and each time she slept with someone, she got a weird feeling. She thought it'd be different with Brooke because she's her girlfriend, but as soon as they slept together, that weird feeling crept up again. She just shook the thoughts out of her head as she drove to her set.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana walked to the door as she heard someone knock. When she opened it, she was met with a delivery guy holding a dozen roses.

"Delivery for Santana Lopez." The guy said.

"That would be me." She took the clipboard he handed her and signed her name. She thanked the guy and closed the door. She set the flowers down on the counter and picked up the card.

'_I'm really sorry for last night babe. I promise it won't happen again. I love you. XO- Dani'_

Santana just shook her head. Typical Dani. This is her way of always apologizing for something. Buying her things. When Santana got mad at Dani for flirting with some groupie girl backstage at a concert, Dani bought her designer boots. When they got into an argument about Santana's parents, she bought her a new watch. Now flowers. '_At least this apology gift is more romantic' _She thought with a sigh. As she went to go back to her room, something caught her eye. Rachel's lucky guitar pick. She gave it to Santana before she left for LA and she kept it all these years. She laughs as she remembers how she even found out about it.

*Flashback*

"_Why didn't you tell me you were going to have kissing scenes with him?!" Santana asked angrily._

"_Because I knew you'd react that way!" Rachel snaps back. Santana went to Rachel's opening night for a play Rachel was starring in at NYADA, and this guy Brody, who has an obvious thing for Rachel, is playing her love interest. That Santana knew about. What her girlfriend didn't mention was that they'd be kissing._

"_It doesn't matter Rachel! You know how I feel about him. He doesn't exactly hide the fact that he's into you."_

"_Santana, I've told him numerous times that nothing will ever happen between us. I told you he was playing my love interest, the play is a love story. I assumed you'd know." Rachel said with a roll of her eyes, this angered Santana._

"_Don't treat me like I'm stupid! I shouldn't have to "assume" anything! How would you like it if Halie was kissing on me?" Halie was one of Santana's co-workers at the diner who kept trying to come on to Santana, and Rachel couldn't stand her._

"_I have to be professional. I can't just tell the director that I can't be in a play because my girlfriend is overreacting about a guy who's into me that just so happens to be playing my love interest." Rachel snapped._

"_Well since I'm overreacting, you can go and kiss Brody whenever you want to because we're done!" Santana shouted. Yeah she might have overreacted a tiny bit, but she's a little hurt. Rachel froze._

"_Babe, don't do that. Please." Rachel begged, tears forming in her eyes. Santana just walked out into the guest room, tears falling down her eyes as she climbed into the bed. Twenty or so minutes later, she heard the familiar beginning chords of "Come Back to Bed" start to play._

_**Still is the life**_

_**Of your room when you're not inside**_

_**And all of your things**_

_**Tell the sweetest storyline**_

_Santana started to cry a little harder as she heard Rachel sing. _

_**Your tears on these sheets**_

_**And your footsteps are down the hall**_

_**So tell me what I did**_

_**I can't find where the moment went wrong at all**_

_Santana slowly walked to the door and opened it. Rachel continued playing the guitar and singing, tears falling down her face,_

_**You can be mad in the morning**_

_**I'll take back what I said**_

_**Just don't leave me alone here**_

_**It's cold, baby**_

_**Come back to bed**_

_**Come back to bed**_

_**Come back to bed**_

_Rachel's eyes were pleading with her. Santana slowly felt her anger fade away. Santana put her hand on the guitar to stop Rachel from playing. _

"_I'm so sorry baby. I-" Santana just cut her off, taking Rachel's hand instead and pulling her back to their bed. They ended up making love with Rachel whispering apologies over and over again._

"_That's my new favorite song." Santana stated. "How come you don't play the guitar more often?" She asked. Rachel just shrugged._

"_I only play it in moments like those. And only with this." Rachel reached over and grabbed a golden guitar pick. A look of confusion crossed Santana's face._

"_It's my lucky pick." Rachel explained, Santana just smiled at how cute Rachel is._

"_And it's gold, so typical." Santana teased, and Rachel just playfully pushed her shoulder._

*End of Flashback*

Santana smiled at the memory, but rolled her eyes over that stupid fight. Seems so ridiculous now. She bit her lip and pulled out her phone.

**Santana: Good morning. How is your day so far?**

After a few minutes, she got a reply.

**Rachel: Good morning, rise and shine! My day is good. And yours? **

Santana laughs at the fact that Rachel still greets people like that.

**Santana: It's been okay. I was wondering if you wanna hangout later and catch up..if you want**.

Santana bit her lip nervously. '_Chill Lopez, you just invited her to hangout'_ After ten minutes passed, she didn't think she was going to get a response, when her phone indicated that she got a text.

**Rachel: That sounds awesome. Just send me your address. Is 7 okay? **

Santana grinned and sent her a text back with the information she needed. She missed Rachel, so she was looking forward to hanging out with her. She smiled as she left her apartment for the studio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have a visitor." The lady who works in the front office says. Santana sees Dani step in the studio from behind the lady. Ronny leaves to give them privacy.

"Hey babe." Dani says, standing awkwardly.

"Hi."

"Did you get the flowers?" Santana nods her head,

"They were beautiful." Dani grins.

"So, what do you say I take you out tonight? They just opened up a new club that I think you'll love." Santana sighs. Her and Dani haven't been on a real date in months. Just events or clubs.

"I can't tonight. I'm hanging out with a friend."

"Who?" Dani asks suspiciously, which makes Santana roll her eyes, because seriously? Santana still felt the need to lie though.

"Just a friend from high school. We're just catching up." Well, that wasn't a complete lie, Rachel did go to high school and they were friends for a few months before they dated. However, Dani seems to take her answer.

"Cool babe. I was thinking that tomorrow we could start looking for wedding planners. Sound good?" Santana swallowed hard. _Wow. _It didn't seem real when Dani put the ring on her finger, but now they're talking about wedding planners. She felt a little anxious. Dani snapped her fingers in front of her face which made Santana glare slightly. Dani smiled sheepishly.

"You just seemed out of it. Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah babe, that sounds good. We can start looking tomorrow." Santana said, Dani grinned and kissed her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was starting to get ready and go to Santana's when her phone rang. She saw 'Daddy' flash across the screen and picked up.

"Hey daddy!"

"_Rachel…"_ Rachel froze. Her dad never called her by her full name except when he's mad or when something bad has happened.

"Daddy..what's wrong?" She heard him let out a gut wrenching sob that broke her heart. He kept crying and eventually someone else took the phone.

"_Rachel?" _

"Shelby what's going on?" Rachel asked desperately.

"_It's your father. He was in a car crash. He..he didn't make it. I'm so sorry."_ Shelby said with tears in her voice.

"No.." Rachel brokenly whispered before she began to break down.

_This can't be happening._

**Author's note: I know :( this made me sad while writing it. It's going to bring Rachel and Santana closer together next chapter. Song I used was Come Back to Bed by John Mayer.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After getting off the phone with Shelby, Rachel found a flight that goes to Lima at 10, so rushes around her room and packs clothes into her suitcase. Anger begins to flow through her body. Why did this have to happen to her father? He was a great man. It's not fair that some drunken idiot decides that it's okay to drive under the influence, and her father had to lose his life over it. She begins to break down again. Throwing and breaking things all over her room as she cries out broken sobs. She crouches down by her bed and tries to calm herself down. After fifteen minutes, she picks up her suitcase and leaves her apartment, not bothering to check her phone which has twenty or so missed calls and text messages.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana's pacing around her living room. When Rachel was fifteen minutes late to their hangout, Santana was a little annoyed but brushed it off and kept waiting. However, when it went on thirty minutes, she started getting worried. Rachel was never late, she always liked being on time. She also never cancelled plans without an explanation. Now it's been an hour, and she still hasn't heard from Rachel. She tried calling and texting, but no response. She picked up her phone and decided to ask their friends if they've heard from her.

"Hey Kurt."

"_Hey Santana. What's up?"_

"I'm just calling to ask you if you've heard from Rachel?" Santana asks nervously.

"_No I haven't since yesterday. I'm not even in LA anymore. Is everything okay?"_ He asks worriedly.

"We were supposed to hangout tonight and she hasn't shown up and she hasn't responded back."

"_That doesn't sound like her at all. I'm gonna call and ask around if anyone has heard from her. I'll get back to you if I find out anything."_

"Thank you so much." Santana replies thankfully. Two hours pass, and Kurt texts her and tells her that no one has heard from Rachel at all, and now Santana is really worried.

It's now 3 AM and Santana is tossing and turning in her bed. She hears her phone go off, looking at the caller ID, she immediately picks up.

"Rachel? Thank god. What's going on? Is everything okay?" She rapidly asks, but stops as she hears Rachel sniff on the other end of the phone.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks, even more worried than she was before.

"_San..it's my father. He…he passed away a few hours ago. I'm in Lima." _Santana's eyes widen.

"What?!" That's not what she expected at all. Tears fall down her cheeks. She was close with Rachel's dads, they helped her when she was dealing with coming out. They were basically family.

"I'm coming to Lima."

"_Santana you don't have to do that. It's around 3 AM over there."_

"I don't care what time it is. Your dads were always like family to me. We might not be together anymore, but I still care about you. I'll text you when I find a flight okay?"

"_Okay..thank you Santana."_ Rachel said.

"You know you don't have to ever thank me. I'll see you soon. Stay strong okay?" They hung up and Santana grabbed her laptop. Thankfully, she found a flight for 9 AM and set her alarm for 7.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel lay on Shelby's couch, blankly watching the TV. Kurt was sitting beside her, his arm around her comfortingly. When she arrived to Lima, she realized she had many missed calls from her friends, worriedly asking where she was and asking if she was okay. She didn't have the emotional strength to tell everyone, so she just called Santana, Kurt, and Brooke, and told them what happened. Shelby decided that it was best for Hiram, Rachel's dad, to stay with her and Beth for a while as he grieves. Rachel agreed, it was better for him to be around people and she was grateful for Shelby. Rachel stood up and Kurt looked at her with a confused expression.

"I'm just going to go upstairs and take a nap." Rachel explains, Kurt nodded, understanding that she wants to be alone.

"Okay. I'll be back later though." He said and gives her a hug, Rachel hugs him back, grateful for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a six hour flight, Santana finally arrives in Lima. She sees her dad, grabs her luggage, and walks up to him.

"Hey mija." He says tiredly. She returns a 'hi' and gave him a hug. Leroy's death was affecting all of them. Her father was working a shift when Leroy was brought to the hospital. He called her the following morning to tell her, but she told him she already knew and was coming to Lima, so he told her he'd pick her up. He put her luggage in the trunk and they began to drive to the house.

"How are you holding up?"

"If I'm being honest? Not so good. You?"

"I'm not doing any better." Santana looks out of the window as they drive.

"It feels like every time I come back to Lima, it's never for anything good. First Finn, then the ending of glee club, and now Leroy." Santana says sadly, tears forming in her eyes. Her dad pulls into their driveway and stops the car. He pulls her into a hug, and she finally breaks down.

"They're staying with Shelby. You can take the car over there. I'm just going to take your stuff inside." He says. She gives him another hug before pulling off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she walks up to Shelby's house, she knocks and Shelby answers the door.

"Hi Santana, come in." Santana enters the quiet house.

"She's upstairs." Shelby simply tells her before pulling her in for a quick hug and leaving the house. Santana walks upstairs and hears music softly playing. She carefully opens the door, and the sight she sees breaks her heart. Rachel is laying on the bed curled into a ball with Beth sleeping near her. Rachel looks up as she hears the door open. Rachel carefully gets up from the bed and closes the door behind her. Santana takes in Rachel's tired and broken appearance, and pulls her into a hug, which Rachel accepts, and they cry together. Trying to give each other strength.

**Author's note: So this is another sad chapter :( and I know it's short, the next one will be longer. And like I said before, this is going to bring them closer together. And Brooke will be making an appearance next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I only briefly talked about the funeral because it was just too sad for me to write. The last two chapters have already been sad enough. I hope you like this one. There will be more Pezberry interaction in the following chapters.**

Chapter 8

Rachel fell into her bed with a sigh. The funeral had been a gloomy day. Rachel spent most of the time hugging her father, Kurt, and Santana as they cried. Quinn, Puck, and Brooke had also come down to Lima for the funeral. By the end of the funeral, Rachel was emotionally drained. She had just gotten back to Lima a few hours ago. Of course, as soon as she turned on her phone, it blew up with emails from her manager, director of her TV show, and other business related things. She was thankful that they were understanding, but she wished she could have a few more days off. Her phone buzzed with a text message.

**Brooke: I'm outside babe.**

Rachel smiled slightly, Brooke had been there for her as much as possible, and she was thankful for it. Rachel unlocked her door and let Brooke in, not before Brooke stole a kiss though.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I'm holding up." If Rachel was being honest, it made it worse when people kept asking because it reminded her that her father was really gone. Brooke held up a couple of movies in her hand,

"Which one?" Rachel took the movies into her hand. She grinned when she saw _The Amazing Spider-Man_. I mean, who doesn't love Andrew Garfield?

"I guess I got my answer then." Brooke says with a smirk.

"Here, you can put it in. I'll go get some snacks." Rachel says tossing the movie gently into Brooke's hand.

"As long as it's not anything vegan." Rachel just playfully threw a pillow in Brooke's direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana zoned in and out as the wedding planner went on and on about how she was the perfect person to make their wedding amazing. This is the tenth one they've seen. She felt Dani nudge her.

"What?"

"I said, what'd you think of that one?" Dani asked, eyebrow raised. It was then that Santana noticed that the wedding planner had stopped speaking.

"You okay?" Santana sighed,

"Yeah, you know it's just been a rough week." Santana rubbed her temples. When Santana had gotten to Lima, she called Dani and told her briefly about what happened, and to Santana's surprise, Dani didn't make a big deal about her being with Rachel for a week, which Santana appreciated. Dani started massaging her shoulders.

"Aw I'm sorry babe. We can continue this tomorrow, if that'll help?" Dani suggested, Santana smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"I'll meet you at your place later, I got some stuff to do at the studio." Santana just nodded, gave Dani a peck on the cheek, and grabbed her purse and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel woke up at the sound of her phone going off. She sat up and looked around confusingly for Brooke. She glanced down at her phone and noticed she had two texts.

**Brooke: Had to leave for a shoot, u looked too peaceful to wake up. See u l8r xx**

Rachel smiled and responded quickly before reading the text from Mercedes.

**Cedes: Need ur opinion on a song I just recorded. Can u come down to the studio?**

This wasn't the first time that Mercedes asked Rachel for her opinion on one of her songs because Rachel was known to have a very good ear for music and she's a perfectionist. If you had told her back in high school that Mercedes would be asking for _her_ opinion, she would've laughed, but they've come a long way from that.

**Rachel: Sure. Be there in 20.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel makes her way inside the building and into the main office. The receptionist already knew who Rachel was and just gave her a visitor's pass. As Rachel walks down the hallway to Mercedes' studio room, she hears moaning. Thinking that it's nothing, she keeps walking, but it keeps getting louder. She immediately stops when she hears _"Dani."_ Being moaned out by a woman who obviously isn't Santana. Rachel ducked under the studio door so she was out of sight and peered in. All she was able to see was a woman with blonde hair, who was obviously Dani, in between someone's legs. Rachel had to put a hand over her mouth to cover up her gasp. She quickly walked away from the room. She had a feeling Dani was a bitch, but this was just a new low. She shouldn't be that surprised because Dani was a known player, but this angered Rachel. Dani had an amazing woman, and yet she's wasting time being unfaithful and having sex with random groupies. Rachel was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice she was outside of Mercedes' studio door until she heard music playing.

"Hey girl. Woah, you look like you've seen a ghost." Mercedes says as Rachel walks in.

"You okay?" Rachel shakes her head to rid her thoughts and plasters on a smile. '_Should I tell her what I saw?'_ Rachel thinks, but decides against it for now.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." Mercedes gives her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, we could do this another time if you want."

"And miss an opportunity to hear one of your songs before it airs? No way." Rachel says with a small smile. Plus, she could use a little distraction. Mercedes just grins and motions for her to sit down.

"You know how much of perfectionist I am, and something seems missing from the song. I just don't know what it is yet." Mercedes then plays the song. Rachel immediately loves it, but she agrees with Mercedes that it's missing something.

"Maybe you should have a feature on this song." Rachel suggests, Mercedes thinks about it for a minute before nodding her head.

"You're right, and I have the perfect person in mind for the feature." Mercedes has this sneaky smirk on her face and before Rachel can respond, Mercedes speaks up,

"You'd sound amazing on this record. And I know for a fact that you miss singing." She points out. Mercedes was right though, Rachel did miss singing. Now that she's not on Broadway anymore, she doesn't get to sing often. Rachel grins,

"Alright, let's do it!"

"They won't know what hit em!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's around five when Rachel gets into her car. She got a text from Puck, asking her to come hangout for some much needed bro time. She still can't shake what she saw at the studio out of her head. She pulls up to Quinn and Puck's driveway and hops out of her car. She knocks on the door which Puck opens.

"How's my Jewish American princess?" He asks before opening his arms up for a hug. They squeeze each other tight before Puck closes the door.

"Eh, I'm okay. Where's Quinn?" Rachel asks.

"In the office room." He nods his head over to the mahogany colored door. He walks over to the fridge and pulls out a pack of beer. Opening it up, he tosses a can to Rachel. She raises an eyebrow up at him.

"What? You look like you could use some." Rachel chuckles and thanks him before opening it up and taking a sip.

"Let's play some pool!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Rachel, what's on your mind?" Puck finally asks, Rachel looks at him, eyes a little wide.

"Nothing. Why?" Puck gives her a look that says, '_You know I don't believe you.'_

"Be honest." Puck demands, Rachel bites her lip. She knows Puck won't let it go.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to say anything to Quinn and especially not Santana." It's Puck's eyes that now widen.

"Dude, what the hell is going on? I can maybe promise not to tell Santana, but I don't know about Quinn. She's like a shark when it comes to secrets." Rachel sighs and runs a hand over her face.

"Rachel…"

"I saw Dani cheating on Santana." Rachel blurts out quickly. Puck's face expression turns from worry to anger.

"You saw what?!"

**Author's note: Uh oh! Here comes drama. Sorry for the wait, it's been a very busy week and I had a bit of writer's block, so hopefully this turned out okay.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: This story has 100 follows! Thank you so much :) **

Chapter 9

"You saw what?!"

"Keep your voice down Noah!"

"You can't just tell me something like that and expect me not to flip out!" Puck exclaimed. Before Rachel could respond, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She groaned as she knew that it was obviously going to be Quinn coming down the stairs.

"What's going on down here?" Quinn asked, Rachel shot Puck a glare, which he returned. Quinn looked between the both of them.

"Well? Are either of you two going to answer my question?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Puck turned to Rachel,

"Tell her." Rachel sighed. This is why she almost didn't tell Puck, she should've known he wouldn't be able to keep it from Quinn, and Quinn most definitely isn't going to keep it from Santana.

"If someone doesn't tell me what the hell is going on I swear-" Rachel just cuts Quinn off.

"I think I saw Dani cheating on Santana."

"You think?" She questioned.

"I heard the girl moan Dani's name." Rachel explains.

Quinn's expression doesn't look shocked, just angry like Puck's.

"I knew something was up! Wait til Santana finds out." Quinn pauses as she sees the look on Rachel's face.

"You are going to tell her right?" Rachel runs her hand over her face tiredly.

"I can't do that."

"What do you mean "you can't" Rachel, her fiancé is cheating on her. She has every right to know!" Puck argues.

"And how's that going to look? I'm her ex! It'll just look like I'm trying to break them up for my own selfish reasons. Plus, I have no proof. Just what I heard and saw." She explains. Quinn had a thoughtful expression on her face for a second before she spoke.

"Looks like we're just going to have to find some." Her HBIC face in full effect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"San!" Santana hears Dani shout from somewhere in the house.

"Babe where are you?"

"Bedroom!" Santana shouts back. Dani comes rushing in with a big grin on her face.

"Guess who will be spending the next week in Paris?" Santana smiles excitedly, she's always wanted to visit Paris. She surprisingly hasn't gotten the chance to yet.

"Are we really going to Paris? What's the occasion?"

"Well Marty and Mia decided to get married there. Marty gave me the invitations when he came by the studio." Dani explained. Marty Simmons is a famous producer who had signed Dani as an artist. A thought occurred to her just then. Mia Rodriguez is Rachel's old co-star for a movie that she did. So, maybe Rachel would be there.

"That's awesome babe, can't wait."

"Did you eat yet?" Santana shook her head.

"Okay, I'll just whip us up something to eat." Dani gave her a peck on the lips before leaving the room. Santana hopped on the bed and grabbed the remote, hoping to kill the time watching TV. After flipping through channel after channel and finding nothing, she grabbed her phone.

**San: Hey Rach. How are you?"**

She and Rachel had been calling and texting each other a lot since they got back from Lima. After ten minutes, her phone finally chimed.

**Rach: Hi! I'm okay, you?**

**San: I'm good. I have a question for you though.**

**Rach: And that question is?**

**San: Are you gonna be in Paris next week for Mia and Marty's wedding?**

**Rach: I am! You're going to be there too?**

Rachel's response made Santana smile, they now have an excuse to hangout. Not that they needed one.

**San: Yeah I'll be there! I was hoping we could go dress shopping for it tmrw and maybe grab lunch**

**Rach: Sounds like a plan! :) **

The thought of hanging out with Rachel made her heart flutter. _'Chill Lopez'_ She thought to herself. She'd been doing that a lot lately, reminding herself that she shouldn't react a certain way when she was around Rachel or got a call or text. She shouldn't _have_ to remind herself, and that's the problem.

"Dinner's ready babe!" Dani yelled from the kitchen. She shook the thoughts out of her mind and headed downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was pacing around her bedroom. She looked at the clock. It was only eleven AM. She and Santana had made plans to go dress shopping and grab lunch. She was nervous. How was she supposed to act around Santana now that she knew that her bitch of a fiancé was a no good cheater? Rachel groaned. She successfully got Quinn and Puck to keep their mouth shut for now. Key word, _for now._ Once Quinn and Puck found more proof, they're going to tell Santana. Rachel knows it won't turn out well, obviously. Who wants to find out that their fiancé is cheating on them? No one that Rachel knew. She finally began getting ready and headed out of the door. They decided to meet up for lunch first before shopping. Rachel walked into the small restaurant, and smiled when she saw Santana already sitting there. Their eyes met and Santana gave Rachel a hug.

"This place is nice and quiet. I like it." Rachel says as she sits down. Santana smiles.

"Yeah I like it too. It's a paparazzi free zone. That's the best part about it." Rachel chuckles and nods in agreement. Thankful that nothing is awkward between them and that she hasn't blurted anything out. After eating they head into the first shop and begin to look around. A beautiful red dress catches Rachel's attention.

"Ooh San, this looks just like your prom dress from senior year, doesn't it?" Santana smiles hugely. To this day, prom was still one of her favorite memories.

*Flashback*

"_Mija, Rachel's here!" Santana's mom shouts from downstairs. She smiles and begins to walk downstairs. She was wearing a long red one shouldered dress, with sequences down the side, showing off just a little bit of skin. Her smile widens when she sees Rachel waiting, in her black tux and red bowtie, holding a corsage. The fact that Rachel was wearing was a surprise because Rachel loved wearing dresses, but it was a nice surprise._

"_You look beautiful." Rachel whispered in awe, making her blush._

"_So do you. You clean up nice." She said adoringly, exchanging corsages with Rachel._

"_Picture time!" Santana's father said, making her playfully roll her eyes._

*End of Flashback*

"Yeah it does." She finally replied with a smile. She and Rachel won King and Queen that year. She knew that Rachel was uneasy about being nominated for King at first, but Rachel said that if it made her happy, then that's all that mattered. Hearing Rachel say that always made Santana smile.

"Are you going for something red?" Rachel asked. Santana shook her head.

"Their colors are powder blue and purple. And Dani's in the wedding, so I have to match her and find something blue." Santana explained.

"You're not going to be in it?" Santana shook her head again.

"Marty and I aren't that close and neither are me and Mia. But, I'm guessing you're going to be in it?" Rachel nodded.

"Yep! So let's go find something purple!" She said with a fist pump, making Santana laugh.

"Still a dork Berry!"

"Oh you know you've missed my so called dorkiness!" Rachel teases, Santana just rolls her eyes.

"Maybe!" She said with a laugh, she really has. After two hours, they both found the dresses they wanted.

"Today was fun. I'm so used to us shopping for dresses separately so we could surprise the other." Rachel said, trying, but failing to keep the sadness out of her tone. Santana sighed sadly.

"Yeah I know. But you're right, today was fun. We should do this more often." Rachel nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, we definitely should." Santana reached over and gave Rachel a hug before they parted ways. Before Rachel fully got into her car, she poked her head out.

"See you in Paris!" She said in a French accent, causing Santana to laugh out loud from the other end of the parking lot.

"See you there dork!"

**Author's note: I was inspired from the whole Kim and Kanye wedding in Paris/Italy. It's all I've been hearing about lately so I decided to add that in. Hope you liked this chapter, thanks again for the nice reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"This is going to be a hit guys. I love it!" Mercedes' manager says, her producer nodded in agreement. Rachel looked over at Mercedes and smiled. They decided to make the song a duet and change up the lyrics. It ended up coming out really well, not that she was surprised.

"I'm glad you love it because I really wanna make this my single." Mercedes said. Rachel looked at her shocked. Sure, she knew this song was obviously going on Mercedes' album, she just wasn't expecting her to make it her single.

"That sounds like a great idea. We can talk to the label and set up a release date for the single and a music video." He said with a clap of his hands, before walking out of the studio with the producer. Rachel was practically buzzing with excitement. She has recorded songs in music studios before, but only for a few Broadway soundtracks. This was her first time being featured on somebody's song.

"Thanks for this opportunity Cedes. It means a lot to me."

"No need to thank me girl! Working with you is always great..you know, when we're not against each other going at it." They both laugh.

"Okay, enough business. Girl, what's been going on with you and Santana?" Mercedes asked. Rachel just looked at her with confusion clearly written all over her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Santana have been what everyone's talking about all day. You guys have been trending everywhere too." Mercedes slid her phone over for Rachel to see. And sure enough, 'Pezberry' is trending. She still doesn't get why they are until she scrolls down Mercedes' timeline and sees an article from some entertainment site.

**Pezberry Reunites!**

The picture under the caption is of them hugging before they had left the dress shop.

**Exes Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez seemed to be all smiles while shopping together in downtown LA, prompting fans to believe that the two are getting back together. They were seen hugging and laughing, enjoying each other's company. A source close to Lopez says, "They haven't seen each other in years. They're trying to patch up their friendship." Should we be expecting them to get back together? It doesn't seem likely, both are in relationships. Lopez got engaged a few months ago to pop singer Dani Santos, and Berry has been photographed alongside model Brooke Garcia. Though neither of them have confirmed a relationship, they're believed to be dating. Well Pezberry shippers, we can still dream, can't we?**

Rachel rolled her eyes as she finished reading the article.

"That's so annoying. All we did was hangout. People can't do that nowadays without people thinking they're together?" Mercedes raises an eyebrow suspiciously.

"But it's not just anyone, it's you and Santana. You and I both know that Santana isn't just an ex. What did Brooke have to say about it?" Rachel bit her lip causing Mercedes to shake her head in disbelief.

"You didn't tell her that you guys hung out?" Mercedes asked, Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"I don't have to tell her everything I do." Rachel said defensively. Mercedes shook her head again.

"Well, she'll probably know now." Rachel just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure she won't even care." Mercedes just nodded and dropped the subject.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana angrily packed her suitcase. She and Dani had gotten into _another _argument. She couldn't even count on both hands how many times they've fought this week.

*Flashback*

"_Who is she?!" Santana shouted angrily. She and Dani were laying on the couch, watching a movie together when Dani's phone went off. The phone was in seeing range, so naturally Santana looked over at it and read what the screen displayed. Some girl named Rebecca sent a message saying 'I miss u'. Santana's anger flared._

"_She's just a friend." Santana just shook her head. Dani huffed._

"_Oh, like you don't tell Rachel you miss her? Isn't she your ex? Don't you guys hug each other too? Let's not forget, you spent a week with her in Ohio." Dani argued. That made Santana even angrier._

"_No, do not try to make me the bad guy! And how dare you try to use that against me. Rachel's father died, she needed someone, and I was there for her. That's what friends do! So don't you dare try to make that about Rachel and I!" Santana snapped. Dani sighed._

"_Look, I'm sorry That wasn't fair. I'm just frustrated."_

"_That makes both of us." Santana said with a roll of her eyes._

"_How about we just finish the rest of the movie." Dani suggested, but Santana was already grabbing her purse._

"_Babe where are you going?"_

"_Really not in the mood to finish the movie Dani."_

"_C'mon babe, I said I'm sorry. Just stay." Dani pleaded. Santana sighed, she was really annoyed, and honestly she just wanted to go home. Santana just leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and left._

*End of flashback*

Santana sighed as she thought about it. She was still annoyed about that whole fight. Santana had just finished packing when her phone buzzed. Rachel's name flashed across the screen and she picked it up.

"Hey Rach. What's up?"

"_Hey. I was just calling you to kind of warn you about something."_

"Uh.. Warn me about what?" Santana asked, confused.

"_I don't know if you've been online at all today, but there are a bunch of articles referring to our outing yesterday."_ Rachel explained.

"Okay? What's the big deal about that?" Santana asked.

"_The big deal is that they're claiming that we're together. Or hinting at it." _Santana's eyes widened. '_Great. Another thing for Dani and I to fight about'_ She thought.

"_Santana?"_ She heard Rachel ask.

"Hm?"

"_I said I hope it doesn't cause problems with you and Dani. It's just the media making something out of nothing."_ Rachel said annoyed. Santana bit her lip. It already caused problems, but she obviously wasn't going to tell Rachel that.

"No, I'm sure it won't be a problem." She lied. "It didn't cause a problem with you and Brooke did it?" She asked.

"_Nope. At least I don't think so. She hasn't brought it up yet. She doesn't pay any attention to the media."_ Rachel explained.

"_Oh, before we hang up, I just wanted to tell you that Kurt and Blaine are going to be in Paris for the wedding as well."_

"Really? Their friends with Mia too?"

"_No, Kurt designed Mia's dress."_

"Oh, that makes sense."

Santana was happy that Kurt and Blaine would be there too because she didn't know Marty, Mia, or the couple's friends, so it was good to have some of her friends there too.

"_I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"_ Santana smiled.

"Can't wait!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Some things never change." Quinn said, shaking her head at Rachel and Puck. They were currently in the living room, Quinn trying to get Rachel and Puck's attention while they continued playing Mario Cart.

"This is serious Quinn." Puck said, Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So is what I'm about to tell you guys." Quinn stood up and turned the TV off.

"Hey!" Rachel and Puck shouted at the same time.

"That got your attention, now listen." Quinn demanded as she sat back down.

"Now, I've began looking into this whole Dani situation." That got both Rachel and Puck's attention.

"And?" Rachel asked, motioning for Quinn to continue.

"I talked to a close friend of mine, who just so happens to be a private investigator that also does cheating cases, and he agreed to help us out." Quinn explained.

"Good, now we can have proof." Puck said.

"When is he going to start investigating?" Rachel asked.

"After you guys get back from Paris." Quinn said as she scowled at Rachel, causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"It's not my fault you can't come to Paris!" Rachel knew Quinn always wanted to visit Paris and felt bad that she couldn't go.

"I'll take a bunch of pictures don't worry. Hey, maybe you and Noah could get married there in the future." Quinn and Puck smile softly at each other.

"Sounds like a plan. Right babe?" He asked Quinn. She just nodded and gave him a quick kiss. Rachel smiled at her friends, she always knew they'd end up back together. Even when Quinn denied it back in high school.

"So, we're really doing this?" She asked, referring to their plan of busting Dani for her cheating ways. Puck and Quinn's faces turned serious.

"Yep, we're doing this." Quinn said. Rachel just nodded. She knew they should, Santana deserved better.

"Okay, let's do this then."

**Author's note: Next chapter they're in Paris! Some Pezberry moments next chapter that I think you'll like.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I know a lot of you guys want Santana to find out about Dani cheating and she will eventually. I want more Pezberry interactions to happen first, I feel like there hasn't been enough yet. It'll make more sense as you continue reading. **

Chapter 11

Rachel grinned as she stepped out of the private jet. Finally, she's in Paris. Mia and Marty really hooked their guests up nicely.

"This place gets better and better each time." Kurt said, handing his luggage to the limo driver. Rachel and Blaine just shook their heads at him.

"It really does though." Brooke said in agreement. They all got in the limo. Rachel watched the scenery outside of the window as they drove to the hotel in awe.

"Is Santana here yet?" Kurt asked.

"I haven't turned on my phone yet, so I don't know."

"I have to take you sightseeing! As soon as we get some rest though." Brooke said. Rachel smiled at her and nodded in agreement. After 20 minutes, they arrived at their hotel.

"Merci!" Rachel said with a smile as the driver handed them their luggage.

"Vous etes les bienvenus!" He replied, with a tip of his hat.

"You speak French?" Blaine asked, impressed.

"Just a few words. Your hubby is better at it though." She said with a laugh.

"Well I've been here enough to know." Kurt says with a shrug of his shoulders. After they get the keys to their hotel room, they go off in their own directions.

"I need a nap. That flight was so long." Brooke said dramatically and fell onto the bed. Rachel chuckles,

"I thought being dramatic was my thing?" Brooke just playfully sticks her tongue out at her. After a few minutes of unpacking some stuff, and Brooke sleeping, she decided to call her dad.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi daddy. How are you?" Rachel asked. She and her dad usually talk two times a week. But lately, she's been making sure to call him and talk to him even more than she already does, even if it is a short conversation.

"_I'm okay, I'm on lunch break right now. How's my star?"_ That nickname always made her smile.

"I'm good. Just got to Paris. It's beautiful."

"_Make sure you take lots of pictures and send them to me!"_ He said.

"I will, don't worry! How are Shelby and Beth?"

"_Beth is actually with Puck and Quinn right now. They came to visit Lima. But they're both good. Speaking of them, I've got some news."_ Normally if her father said that, she'd freak out, but since he said they were doing fine, she didn't jump to conclusions.

"_Shelby is planning on moving back to New York, and I was thinking of joining them. We've lived in Lima since you were a little girl, and I think it'll be good to get some change."_ He explained. Rachel wasn't too shocked. Her father is from New York and he loves it there. He only moved to Lima because that's where Leroy was from.

"Yeah I agree. It'll be good for you. Are you doing okay?" She asked concerned. Her father sighed.

"_It's always going to be hard to deal with Star, I'm sure you get that especially."_

"I know it's hard. I'm always going to miss him. I just want to make sure you're holding up."

"_One day at a time. I'll be okay. I have to go though. Love you Star."_

"Love you too Daddy." She replied. She sighed. She worried about how her father was really doing. She often checked in with Shelby from time to time to find out.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked.

"That was my dad. Thought you were asleep?" Rachel teased. Brooke playfully rolled her eyes.

"We're in Paris! We need to go sightseeing!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly. Rachel looked at the clock. Santana talked about them all meeting up at around seven for dinner.

"How do you feel about going out to eat?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Ooh, sounds like a plan." Brooke said, while crawling seductively over to Rachel.

"Um it won't just be us. Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Dani will be there too." Rachel mumbled. She doesn't know why she's nervous. She shouldn't be. Brooke's a pretty cool girl, who isn't possessive. Rachel instantly felt bad when she notices Brooke's face fall.

"Yeah, I guess that's okay." Brooke mumbles, while getting up. "I'm just gonna go shower." Rachel grabs her arm to stop her from leaving.

"We can go on one of those little boat rides after dinner. Just you and I. If you want to." A small smile spreads across Brooke's face before she nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are we meeting up with them again?" Santana hears Dani ask her from the bathroom. She rolled her eyes as she put on her earrings.

"Because they're my friends and I don't get to see them a lot. I didn't think I needed a reason. You don't have to come if you don't want to." She snapped. She was still angry about the text message. Dani kept apologizing for it, but she's almost fed up with it. Her high school self would probably laugh at her, tell her to stop putting up with Dani's bullshit, and go Lima Heights. She sighed as she exited the bathroom. Dani was currently still sitting on the hotel bed. She grabbed her purse.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Sounds like you don't even want me there." Dani huffed. Santana just shrugged her shoulders.

"If you wanna stay here, be my guest." She walked towards the door and heard Dani huff and get off the bed. They finally made it to the restaurant after fifteen minutes of wandering around. Thankfully, Dani's bodyguard spoke French, so he was kind of their translator for the time being. Rachel texted her and told her the rest of them were already there, so they didn't have to wait for a table. Not that they would've had to anyway.

"Santana!" Blaine said with a huge smile as he stood up to give her a hug, which she returned.

"Bowtie! I haven't seen you since your wedding. How are you?" Blaine rolled his eyes at the nickname before answering.

"I've been good. Congrats on the engagement, by the way." He then turned towards Dani.

"Oh, Blaine this is Dani, Dani this is Blaine." She said, motioning between them. Blaine held out his hand and they greeted each other, before turning towards the others.

"You've already met Kurt. This is Rachel and Brooke." Brooke shook hands with Dani before tugging on Rachel's hand. Santana didn't miss the look Rachel was giving Dani. '_What's that about_?'She thought confusingly. In fact, Dani didn't look too pleased either, but she wasn't surprised about that. Rachel just nodded at Dani in acknowledgement.

"I've heard a lot about you." Dani said to Rachel.

"Wish I could say them same." Kurt nudged Rachel in a 'knock it off' manner. Santana raised her eyebrow at Rachel, who averted her eyes. Blaine cleared his throat to ease the tension.

"When are you gonna put out another album?" He asked Santana, causing her to smile.

"I'm currently working on it right now. I don't have a release date for it yet."

"Looking forward to hearing some new music from you. I loved your last album." Brooke said from across the table. Santana looked at her in surprise. She expected the woman to be a little hostile towards her. Then again, not every woman was catty like that. Santana gave her a smile.

"Thank you." She noticed how quiet Rachel had been since the comment she had said to Dani.

"Rach, you okay?" Rachel looked up from her drink and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm good." Santana couldn't help but feel a pang as Rachel wrapped an arm around Brooke's waist.

"Alright, I'm starving. Let's eat!" Blaine exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel heard her phone vibrate from her purse.

**Quinn: How's Paris so far?**

Rachel chuckled. She knew that was code for 'send me some pics' She stopped walking and took a picture of the pretty water fountain in the middle of the street and sent it to Quinn and got an immediate response.

**Quinn: So jealous! How'd dinner go with Santana and cheater-cheater?**

**Rachel: Very awkward. I think Santana could tell something was off with me at dinner.**

**Quinn: Don't worry, we'll tell her as soon as we have actual proof. Enjoy your night!**

**Rachel: You too!**

She felt someone tap her shoulder, expecting it to be Brooke, she turned around, surprised when it was Santana. She glanced down at her outfit. Santana was wearing a black and white striped dress that flowed in the slight breeze. She was only wearing a little makeup. What caught her attention was the earrings Santana was wearing. She had bought them for Santana on her birthday years ago.

"I didn't know you still wore those." Rachel said with a smile, pointing at Santana's ears.

"Why wouldn't I? They're beautiful." Santana said softly. "Are you okay? You seemed off at dinner."

"Yeah, I'm fine." They looked each other in the eyes.

"You're lying. What's bothering you?"

'_Don't tell her'_ Rachel warned herself. Thankfully, Brooke interrupted them. She sighed in relief, glad that she didn't blurt anything out.

"Babe, are we still going on the boat ride?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Brooke just nodded and walked back over to Kurt, Blaine, and Dani.

"I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your night." Santana said, giving Rachel a hug, and surprisingly a kiss on the cheek as well. She could tell Santana was surprised by her own actions.

"T-thanks. Y-you too." Rachel stumbled with her words. She looked over in time to see Dani walk over, looking annoyed.

"You ready to go babe?" Dani asked, Rachel had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Santana waved goodbye and Rachel walked back over to Kurt, Blaine, and Brooke.

"Let's go on that boat ride." Rachel said to Brooke and she grabbed her hand.

"Ooh Kurt, let's go on one too. Sounds romantic." Blaine suggested. Kurt just nodded and mouthed to Rachel, '_We need to talk'_ Rachel sighed and nodded.

_Oh boy._

**Author's note: So this is just a filler. Next chapter is the wedding. I'm only writing about the wedding cuz a little something happens between Pezberry :) Hope you liked this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Someone asked me who I pictured Brooke to look like and I kind of pictured her to look like Adriana Lima. Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 12

"Lookin sexy." Brooke purred into Rachel's ear as she finished getting ready. Rachel turned around and smirked.

"I'm not the only one." She said with a wink. Today was Mia and Marty's wedding day, and she was happy for her friend.

"Aren't you singing tonight at the reception?" Brooke asked as they headed out of their hotel room. Rachel nodded her head. Mia always told her how in love she was with her voice and asked her to sing at the wedding.

"You're gonna sound amazing." Brooke said, giving her a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After twenty minutes, they finally arrived at the wedding. Rachel went into the room where all of the bridesmaids were and spotted Mia sitting on a chair getting her make up done. Mia looked up at her as she walked over and wrapped her in a hug as best as she could while sitting down.

"You look amazing!" Rachel gushed, causing Mia to smile widely.

"Thanks Rach! You look good as well. And I know that your girl is already here." Mia said with a wink. Rachel looked at her confused for a second before she got what Mia was trying to say. She sighed. She and Mia had gotten close when they filmed a movie together. It was Rachel's first movie roll, and Mia helped show her the ropes a little bit and they bonded. So, Mia knew a little bit about her and Santana's past.

"She's not my girl anymore. You know she's engaged. And I already have a girlfriend so.." She trailed off and Mia's eyes widened a little bit before she hit Rachel, causing Rachel to rub her arm dramatically.

"Ow?" Rachel said with a smirk. Mia glared.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"You knew I was seeing someone." Rachel said, putting both hands up in defense.

"You didn't tell me it was official."

"I'll make sure to tell you everything else that happens." She said playfully, Mia just hit her again.

"Go away and let me finished getting ready!" Mia demanded playfully, causing Rachel to chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, this place is breathtaking." Blaine commented as he, Santana, and Kurt sat down. Santana nodded in agreement. The wedding was taking place outside. Behind the gazebo were a bunch of blue roses and purple lilies. It really was beautiful. She hoped her wedding would look this beautiful. She couldn't help but notice that whenever she imagined her dream wedding, Dani wasn't in the picture. And that was a huge problem, considering the fact that Dani was the one she was getting married to. Santana's jaw dropped as she saw Rachel walk down the aisle, alongside one of Mia or Marty's family members. Rachel looked stunning. Yeah, she was there when Rachel picked out the dress, but Rachel hadn't showed her how it looked when she tried it on. She was so engrossed in Rachel that she missed Kurt and Blaine's smirks. Before she knew it, Mia and Marty had said their vows and kissed.

"Ready to go to the reception?" She heard Dani ask. She just nodded and took Dani's hand.

"See you guys there." She said in Kurt and Blaine's direction before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Marty and Mia's first dance, and a few toasts, Mia walked up onto the stage.

"Hi guys, thank you all for coming. It means so much to Marty and I." This earned a couple of claps and whistles.

"Now a good friend of mine, Rachel Berry, who by the way has an amazing voice if you didn't already know, agreed to sing a song tonight. Rachel, get up here!" Mia said with a smile, Rachel blushed at Mia's introduction and walked towards the stage.

"Thank you for that introduction." She said, Mia gave her a huge smile.

"Congrats Mia and Marty, I wish both of you guys a long and happy marriage. This one is for all of the lovers!" Rachel couldn't help but feel her heart break a little bit at seeing Dani pull Santana onto the dance floor, but she shook it off as the band began to play.

_For the way you changed my plans_

_For being the perfect distraction_

_For the way you took the idea that I have_

_Of everything that I wanted to have_

_And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

She met Santana's eyes as she kept singing,

_For the ending of my first begin_

_And for the rare unexpected friend_

_For the way you're something that I'd never choose_

_But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose_

_And never wanna be without again_

Rachel saw realization click in Santana's eyes. This was the song that they danced to when they won king and queen at prom. It came on when Rachel had her iPod on shuffle and she thought it'd be perfect to sing at the wedding.

*Flashback*

"_You look perfect." Santana whispered in Rachel's ear as they slow danced._

"_So do you, beautiful." Rachel said with a smile._

_**You're the best thing I never knew I needed **_

_**So when you were here, I had no idea**_

_**You're the best thing I never knew I needed**_

_**So now it's so clear, I need you here, always**_

"_We're going to be together for a long time. There's no getting rid of me Berry."_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way baby." Rachel said, pulling Santana into a passionate kiss._

*End of Flashback*

Rachel mentally pulled herself together as she finished the song. '_Maybe singing this wasn't a good_ _idea'_ She thought to herself.

_Who knew that I could be_

_So unexpectedly _

_Undeniably happier_

_Sitting with you right here_

_Right here next to me_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana immediately started to tear up when she noticed the song that Rachel was singing. She clapped along with everyone else as the song ended. Next thing she noticed though was that Rachel was no longer on stage anymore, and that the DJ was now setting up for his set.

"Where'd Rachel go?" Santana asked Kurt. He gave her a sad smile.

"She went outside for some fresh air." She nodded and began to walk outside. Before she fully made it outside, she noticed the sad look on Brooke's face and felt bad, even though she didn't know why. She saw Rachel on the balcony.

"Hey Rae." She said, walking over to her. Rachel turned around slowly. Santana could tell she'd been crying. She reached her hand out and wiped away the stray tears on Rachel's face. They were both silent for a few minutes before Santana spoke.

"Was that..was that song for me?" She asked softly. Rachel slightly nodded her head.

"But, why?"

"You know why Santana." Rachel said a little sharply. This frustrated Santana a little bit.

"Why are you giving me an attitude? You sang the song! What's your problem?"

"You! You're my problem. I'm supposed to be over you, yet I can't get you out of my head. I shouldn't still have these feelings." Rachel said with tears in her eyes. Santana's heart soared at Rachel's words but broke at the same time because of their situation. Santana wiped Rachel's tears away again before wiping away her own.

"You're engaged and you're gonna be getting married soon. I know you don't still feel the same." Santana shook her head and cupped Rachel's cheek before pulling her into a kiss. Kissing Rachel still felt as amazing as it did in high school. Rachel put her hands around Santana's waist and kissed back. Suddenly what they were actually doing caught her attention and she pulled away from Rachel quickly. She covered her mouth in shock, Rachel in a similar state.

"I-I.. I have to go." Santana said and ran back into the hotel where the reception was.

_What did I just do?!_

**Author's note: Uh oh, here comes drama! On the bright side, something finally happened between Pezberry! Sorry if it's a short chapter.**

**The song I used in this chapter was Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, it's been a very busy week. So here's a new chapter!**

Chapter 13

Rachel stood there in shock before her shock turned into anger. '_Santana kissed me, and then she ran away, typical'_ Rachel thought with a shake of her head. This was just like high school all over again.

*Flashback*

"_Where's Santana?" Rachel asked Brittany, who was in the middle of a conversation with Quinn. She'd been looking for Santana all day. Santana's been ignoring and avoiding her since last night after they kissed._

"_I think she said something about going to the library." Brittany said. Rachel nodded her head in thanks and made her way to the library. Sure enough, Santana was there sitting at the table in the back of the room. Rachel stormed over to where Santana was sitting and slammed the book she was reading closed, causing Santana to slightly jump._

"_What the hell Berry?" Santana asked, slight annoyance in her tone._

"_What the hell Berry? No, more like what the hell Santana! Why have you been ignoring me?" Rachel demanded, ignoring the librarian when she shushed her. Santana bit her lip._

"_I haven't been ignoring you." Rachel just rolled her eyes._

"_Don't lie to me, it's obvious. You can't avoid me forever, we're going to have to talk about what happened last night eventually."_

"_Nothing happened Rachel. It was just a kiss." Santana said, trying to brush it off. Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. _

"_Are you serious?! See, this is your problem Santana. You're a coward! Stop running from things because they're tough!"_

"_I'm not a coward! I like you okay?!" _

"_Ladies, you need to be quiet or leave the library!" The librarian snapped._

"_Seriously lady? You just yelled." Santana said with her arms crossed. The librarian just huffed and turned around. Rachel bit her lip._

"_Did you really mean what you said?" She asked in a hushed tone. Santana smiled softly and nodded._

"_Yes, I really like you Rach." The diva pulled her into a hug._

"_I really like you too."_

*End of flashback*

Rachel scanned the room to see if she could find Santana, but gave up when she realized how crowded the reception was. She saw her girlfriend standing next to Kurt talking.

"Hey Rach, you okay?" Kurt asked as she walked over. She gave him a weak smile and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'm thinking about heading back to the hotel." She turned to face Brooke.

"You can stay longer if you want. I don't want you to feel like you have to leave if you're having a good time."

"It's okay, we can leave if you want." Brooke said, grabbing her purse. They both said goodbye to Kurt and headed out. During the walk back to their hotel room, she noticed how quiet Brooke was being, which was a little unusual. Once they got back to their room, Rachel spoke up.

"You okay?" Brooke gave her a weak smile.

"What are we doing?" Brooke asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this relationship even going anywhere?" Rachel bit her lip.

"You're still in love with her aren't you?" It wasn't even a question, more like a statement. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Wha-"

"C'mon Rach, I saw the way you kept looking at her tonight. And don't think I didn't see that kiss on the cheek yesterday." Brooke interrupted, smirk on her face at Rachel's shocked impression. Rachel sighed.

"You're a really nice girl. And you're amazingly sexy," Brooke smirked at that.

"And I wish I didn't still have these feelings for her, because it ruins any chance of me being in a relationship with nice women like you." Brooke smiled sadly at her.

"I get it. Don't beat yourself up over it, you can't help how you feel. Sometimes first loves are forever. Maybe it'll work out for you guys." Rachel groaned.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Why are you being so cool about this? You're making this so much harder. I feel like such an ass." Brooke chuckled.

"It is what it is." Brooke said with a shrug of her shoulders, Rachel just nodded. Her face expression turned into one of confusion when Brooke got up.

"What're you doing?"

"Packing my stuff. I'm gonna see if I can find another room."

"Brooke, you don't have to do that." Brooke bit her lip.

"There's only one bed, if we share a bed I'm gonna be tempted to sleep with you." Rachel blushed, causing Brooke to laugh.

"Yeah, that would complicate things." Rachel said, Brooke nodded in agreement and started packing the few clothes she brought into her suitcase.

"This is it huh?" Brooke asked when she finished.

"Yeah, I guess so. Can we still be friends?" Rachel asked hopefully. Brooke sighed.

"I'm gonna need a little time. But, I'm sure we can be eventually." It sucks, but Rachel understands.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Rachel nodded.

"You too." Brooke bent down and kissed her one more time before taking her suitcase and leaving. Rachel groaned and laid down on the bed. How is it that Santana still has so much control over her heart? It sucked. Santana's getting married to a grade A bitch, and she can't seem to find love because she's not over Santana. '_Just great'_ she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana woke up the next morning with a naked Dani lying beside her and a pounding headache. She groaned when she started to remember the events of last night.

*Flashback*

_She couldn't believe what she just did. Rachel's going to hate her for just walking away, but she had to. She walked right over to the bar. _

"_Can I get some tequila?" She asked the bartender. He nodded and walked away to go fix her drink. She knows it's not good to drink her problems away, but right now she doesn't care. After about five drinks, she scans the room, looking for Dani, and sees her talking to the DJ. _

"_Hey baby. Come dance with me." She slurs, interrupting Dani's conversation and grabbing her hand._

"_San, are you drunk?"_

"_Who cares? It's a party. Come dance." Dani just shrugs and obliges. They start grinding to some random rap song. _

"_Babe, let's go back to our room." Santana suggests after the song ends, running her finger up and down Dani's arm flirtingly, causing Dani to smirk and nod._

*End of flashback*

She feels an arm come around her waist and lips on her neck.

"Mmm, last night was great babe. We haven't had sex like that in forever." She could practically see the smirk on Dani's face.

"Um yeah I know. I'm gonna go take a shower." She said half-heartedly, taking Dani's arm off of her waist and standing up. Dani groaned.

"Babe, come back to bed. It's too early." Dani whined, causing Santana to roll her eyes.

"It's twelve in the afternoon, I'm hung over and I feel gross. I need to shower." She grabbed a robe and her clothes and headed for the shower. Needing to wash off her hangover and the drunken sex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel arrived to the café around one. Kurt had texted her and asked if she wanted to join him and Blaine for lunch. She really wasn't in the mood to be social but she was hungry. She looked over and noticed Brooke was at the table as well. She shouldn't be too surprised, even though they weren't together long, Kurt and Blaine took a liking to her. '_They're gonna kill me when they find out we broke up.'_ she thought as she walked over.

"Hey diva." Blaine greeted her as she sat down. She gave him the best smile that she could.

"Hi guys." She noticed the extra seats.

"What's with the extra seats?" She asked, she saw Brooke bite her lip.

"Oh, we invited Santana and Dani too." Blaine said. Her bad mood just got even worse if that was possible.

"Great." She mumbled, Brooke gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry we're late." She didn't have to guess to know who that was.

"We had a crazy night. Blame this one." Dani said with a chuckle and pointed at Santana. Santana hit Dani and mouthed '_stop_.' Rachel just rolled her eyes and turned back around. They sat down, and if Rachel's luck could get any worse, it did when Dani chose to sit next to her, Santana sitting on the other side of Kurt. Lunch was going okay until Dani decided to open up her mouth.

"Why aren't you sitting by your girl?" Dani asked Rachel with a slight smirk, nodding in Brooke's direction. '_Really? She has the nerve to ask me that?'_ Rachel thought. She saw Brooke's eyes widen slightly. She turned to face Dani.

"How's that any of your business?" Rachel snapped. Dani held her hands up in defense.

"Sorry, just asking you a question."

"Yeah? Well don't. Worry about _your_ girl and _your_ relationship." She said angrily, getting up from the table.

"Wait Rachel, come back!" Kurt tried calling her back, but she just ignored him and walked out. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Rae stop." She froze. Santana walked around her to face her. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?"

"What was that in there?"

"No, the real question is, what was that last night?!" Rachel asked angrily, Santana just stayed silent.

"You just kiss me and run away. Did you even consider my feelings? No, you just care about Dani right? Doesn't matter how I feel." Santana got defensive.

"Did you consider mine? I'm engaged Rachel. What I did last night was wrong. When I accepted that ring I made a promise to her."

"And you already broke it! It's not like your fiancée has any problems breaking it!" Rachel covered her hand over her mouth once what she said caught up to her. She saw anger in Santana's eyes.

"You don't know anything about my relationship Rachel." Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She sort of regretted what she said earlier, but it angered her how naïve Santana was being.

"If you were happy in your relationship, you wouldn't have kissed me. Something's missing, you know it and I know it. There's no denying what we have Santana. You can't tell me you don't feel it." Santana just shook her head.

"We're not in high school anymore Rachel! Things are much different now."

"Look me in the eyes right now and tell me you're happy with her. You know what? No, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't still love me." They both had tears streaming down their faces. Santana shook her head. After a few seconds, Santana looked her in the eye.

"Maybe it was better when we weren't talking to each other. I can't do this."

"Stop being a coward and face your problems!" Rachel shouted angrily. Santana just shook her head again.

"Goodbye Rachel." Santana turned on her heel, and walked back into the café, leaving Rachel alone on the sidewalk.

**Author's note: Don't hate me for this chapter. As much as I want to get them back together right now, it can't happen right away. It'd be too rushed. Things will get better for them eventually though!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy and had a bit of writer's block. There's only about maybe four or five chapters left of this story. I don't own any shows I've mentioned in this chapter.**

Chapter 14

"No offense, but you look like crap Rach." Kurt pointed out as they walked through the airport. He gives her a sheepish look when she shoots him a glare.

"Okay seriously, what's wrong with you? And don't tell me nothing's bugging you because I know you too well." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"There's really nothing much to tell." Rachel said.

"How about you start with what happened between you and Santana two days ago." She bit her lip to try to keep her emotions in check.

"We kissed at the wedding," Kurt gasped and was about to speak until she interrupted him.

"Then Brooke and I broke up because,"

"You're still in love with Santana." He finished for her. She just nodded and Kurt gave her a sad smile.

"It doesn't matter anymore, she's getting married to someone else. End of story." Santana made her choice, so now Rachel's making hers. Yeah, she's in love with Santana, but Santana chose Dani over her. As much as it hurts, she can't force Santana to choose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel's manager called her twenty minutes ago to tell her that they had a meeting with people of Sony Music, Mercedes' label. Their duet did really well, it hit number one on iTunes within the first week, so she's thinking that maybe this is what the meeting is about. When she walked into the conference room, she saw a few men in nicely dressed suits sitting in chairs surrounded by a huge table.

"Hi Miss Berry, I'm glad you could make it. I'm Brian Richardson." She took the guys hand and shook it. She sat down by her manager as the guy continued talking.

"Now, we are all aware that you have recently done a song with one of our artists, Mercedes Jones, correct?" Rachel nodded her head.

"Everybody loves it, that song is already breaking records." Some guy with glasses chimed in. Brian nodded his head in agreement.

"It has. I'm a very big fan of yours. You did amazing as Fanny in the revival of Funny Girl. Your voice is one of kind so we, the people of Sony, would love to sign you as an artist." Rachel's jaw dropped. _Is this really happening?_ She must have been staring at him with her mouth gaping like a fish because he chuckled.

"So, would you like to sign with us?" Rachel nodded her head eagerly.

"Just let me look over the paperwork and contracts and we're good to go." Rachel's lawyer said. Rachel pulled her phone out to text Santana the news, but stopped herself. She bit her lip. It's crazy how Santana is still the first person that comes to mind when she wants to share good things that's happening in her life. She sighed and put her phone away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Quinn, I got your ten thousand text messages. What is so important that I had to stop watching the new season of Orange Is the New Black and come rushing over here?" Rachel asked teasingly as Quinn let her into the condo.

"Ha ha." Quinn said dryly and led her into the living room.

"Uh, who's that?" She asked Quinn quietly, subtly motioning to the dark haired man talking to Puck on the couch.

"Rach, this is my friend Roger, the private investigator. Roger, this is my good friend Rachel." The man stood up and shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, my wife is a huge fan of yours." Rachel smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Tell her thanks for the support."

"Let's get to business, since Quinn wouldn't let Roger tell me anything he's found until Rachel got here." He said, playfully glaring at Quinn, causing her to roll her eyes. Roger pulled out a few photos and spread them over the coffee table. The photos all had the date of which they were taken.

"Okay, I kind of feel like a stalker." Puck mumbled.

"This isn't illegal is it?" Rachel asked worriedly, causing Roger to chuckle.

"No, they do this on that show Cheaters." Quinn said.

"Okay, so here, we caught Miss Santos leaving the studio and getting into her car. Which is pretty normal so far. But, then here we saw her entering some house, and a blonde woman opened the door." The picture showed some woman in front of her door kissing Dani. The woman looked a lot like the one she saw in the studio when she caught Dani cheating. The other pictures just get worse and worse. Rachel sighed.

"Okay, so we have proof. Now what? You show these to Santana and then problem solved? Santana is stubborn. I practically told her Dani cheated and she didn't believ-"

"Wait what?! You told her?" Puck asked. _Oops._

"It slipped. It doesn't matter, because all she did was get mad at me." She explained.

"That's because you didn't have proof. Now we do." Quinn said.

"It won't matter. Look, if you wanna keep investigating and tell Santana, be my guest. I just don't wanna do this anymore." Rachel said, standing up.

"Thank you for doing this though, I appreciate it." She said to Roger before leaving. It's not that she didn't want to help Santana and tell her the truth, but she's just sick and tired of all of this drama. Santana's being naïve and doesn't want to see the truth, no matter how hard anyone tries, she won't budge. The truth will come out eventually, and she hopes it bites Dani in the ass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana's lying in bed, flipping through channels trying to find something good to watch, when something catches her attention.

"_**Rachel Berry is officially signed to Sony Records. Brian Richardson confirms it in a statement he released this afternoon, saying,"**_

"_**We are happy to announce that we have signed Rachel Berry to Sony. She's amazingly talented, and we can't wait to work with her." **_

"_**It's been a bit of a crazy year for the Hollywood actress. With losing her father. But, now she has a number one hit duet with Mercedes Jones and she has a record deal. We're glad things are finally looking up for her."**_ The announcer says before the next article plays.

Santana's happy for her, she just wishes Rachel told her. But, of course she wouldn't. Especially after the way things ended between them in Paris. She keeps thinking about the things Rachel said to her.

"_If you were happy in your relationship, you wouldn't have kissed me."_

"_Stop being a coward!"_

"_It's not like your fiancée has any problems breaking her promises!"_

That one angered Santana the most because that's what she feared. _What if Dani is cheating?_ She refuses to even think of that possibility. She sighs and turns off the TV. She's exhausted. She spent half of the day doing photo-shoots, and the other half planning for her wedding. She finally lets the sleep take over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Santana wakes up to her phone buzzing repeatedly. She groans and picks up her phone. She has over twenty missed text messages and over fifty missed calls from Dani.

**Quinn: How could you guys not tell me?**

**Puck: About time!**

**Mercedes: I knew Pezberry was on ;)**

**Rach: We need to talk..**

**Kurt: Oh my god go check TMZ right now. You and Rachel need to talk**.

_What the hell is going on?_ She listens to Kurt and goes onto the TMZ website. The first article she sees is captioned, **Pezberry caught in Paris!** And under the caption is a picture of her and Rachel kissing on the balcony in Paris. Santana's eyes widen.

_Holy shit, this is so not good!_

**AN: Uh oh, didn't see that one coming huh? Don't worry, Dani's cheating comes out next chapter! Hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I now have over 150 follows on this story. Thank you guys so much, I'm glad you like this story! I hope you like this chapter.**

Rachel made her way into the building and rushed into the PR room with Quinn, her lawyer, and manager right on her heels. She's freaking out. How could they be so stupid? Sure, there weren't nearly as many paparazzi in Paris as there were in LA, but anyone could take a picture of them on their phone, which someone clearly did. There's a small part of her that is a little happy that the picture was released. Now, Dani got a taste of her own medicine.

"About time." Santana's manager snapped as she walked into the room, causing both her and Quinn to roll their eyes.

"So, we have a few plans to fix this." A skinny blonde woman from Santana's PR team stated. Rachel rolled her eyes. Of course they had a "plan" to fix it. She hates PR.

"And what is this plan?" Rachel asked in a monotone.

"There was a woman who attended the Simmons' wedding who wore a similar dress to Santana's. We can just say that was the woman kissing you in the picture, not Santana." Rachel felt herself getting angry. Is this woman serious?

"You're joking right? You want us to lie?" She asked angrily. She looked over to Santana for back up, but she wouldn't look her in the eye.

"It's for the best Rachel." Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"It's what's best for her image. She's engaged, it's going to look bad if she's labeled a cheater." Quinn snorted.

"And what about my image? I was in a relationship too at the time. And speaking of the lovely fiancée, where is she anyway?" Rachel asked sarcastically. Santana sent her a scowl, ignoring her question.

"My client's image matters just as well as Miss Lopez's does." Rachel's manager spoke up. Santana's manager sighed.

"We'll figure something out alright?"

"No need. I've got a plan better than either one I've heard today." Quinn said standing up.

"And who are you?"

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Santana and Rachel both shook their heads at her.

"Be my guest." Santana's manager mumbled before sitting down.

"We don't have to go with any fake stories here. Santana won't even look like the bad guy or the only cheater here." Rachel saw Santana tense in her chair.

"Yes, we already know Rachel was dating Miss Garcia. What's the point?" Rachel's manager asked.

"That's not what I was referring to. If we expose Dani as a cheater as well, Santana won't look so bad." Quinn looked at Santana apologetically before pulling out several photos. Santana and her team stood up and Santana slowly grabbed one of the photos. Rachel closed her eyes tightly.

"What is this?" Santana demanded, voice breaking off slightly. Quinn looked down.

"Quinn." Santana demanded.

"A month ago, I was recording something with Mercedes and on my way there.. I kind of saw Dani hooking up with another woman." Rachel said.

"I decided to hire a private investigator so we could get proof for you." Quinn finally said. Santana laughed bitterly.

"Are you kidding me? A private investigator? You guys couldn't just tell me instead of embarrassing me like this?" Santana shouted angrily.

"Oh please, you wouldn't have listened to us if we tried!" Quinn snapped back.

"..Well, this is definitely a way to fix this." Santana's manager said, but quickly shut his mouth as they all glared at him. Santana grabbed the photos from the table and headed towards the door. Rachel stood up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Santana just ignored her and walked out.

"Uh.. We kind of need those photos." Another guy from Santana's PR team said, cowering slightly when Rachel and Quinn scowled at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana slammed her car door shut. She's done denying or actually ignoring Dani's cheating. She can't anymore, not with Quinn's pictured proof, which means Dani can't deny it either. She's so fed up. She feels bad for going off on Quinn and Rachel for it because she's actually sort of thankful for them being nosy. She noticed Dani's range rover in her drive way. Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she got into Dani's car. After fifteen minutes of driving she arrived at a nearby river and got out of the car.

"Alright Lopez, what is so important that I had to rush over here?" Puck asked, Santana smirked slightly.

"Help me push this car into the river."

"Who's car is it?"

"Dani's."

"Oh, I'm so in." Puck said with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dani?" Santana called out as she stepped into her house. She quickly went upstairs and heard the showing going and Dani singing. She quickly ran to the downstairs bathroom, grabbed baby oil from one of the cabinets, and went back upstairs. She made sure she was very quiet so Dani wouldn't notice she was home yet and poured the baby oil all over the floor. Satisfied, she finally spoke.

"Dani."

"Damn you scared me." '_Oh, you haven't seen scary yet.'_ Santana thought.

"Sorry." She said half-heartedly. Dani scoffed.

"We need to talk about that picture of you and Rachel. How dare you do that to me?!" Dani shouted from inside the shower.

"You have some nerve, you're a hypocrite. You know what? Come out of the shower so we can talk." Dani cut the shower off and pulled the curtain back with a frown and grabbed a nearby towel.

"I don't see why I waste my time with you anymore." Dani said, stepping out of the shower only to slip. Santana grabbed the towel out of Dani's hand.

"Santana what the hell is your problem?" Dani asked angrily.

"What's my problem? My problem is that you're a cheater! That's my problem!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't even try to deny it! I know the truth. Just ask the blonde bitch you've been screwing." Santana said angrily, throwing the pictures on the floor for Dani to see. Her eyes widened.

"Babe, I can explain." She said, trying to get up but only falling again. Santana just laughed.

"That's all I've been hearing for the past six months. 'Let me explain baby' I'm done with your bullshit. Here I was, feeling bad for kissing Rachel and still having strong feelings for her. But now, you can go screw yourself." Santana threw her engagement ring on the ground along with the photos.

"We're done. I want you to grab the stuff you have here and get the hell out of my house." Santana walked away, leaving Dani on the floor.

**AN/ Okay writing this chapter was fun lol. I actually took the idea for Santana's revenge from one of my favorite movies called This Christmas. So credit to that movie. That was always one of my favorite scenes and I thought it would fit perfectly for Santana in this story. Here's the link if you want to watch it /X3BrnCd6dT0 Santana and Rachel will talk next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, I had fun writing it. This story will be coming to an end soon. I don't own any of the songs that I used in this chapter.**

"**Dantana calls their engagement off!**

**Santana Lopez and Dani Santos have gone their separate ways! Two weeks ago, pictures of Lopez and her ex-girlfriend, Rachel Berry, kissing in Paris were released to the public. And to make things worse, shortly after that, pictures of Dani hooking up with another woman were released as well. Once a cheater always a cheater? According to a source close to Lopez, Santana was, "fed up with Dani's behavior" and that Dani had been cheating on her for months. So are the two going to work things out? Not a chance! Another source says Santana gave the ring back and Dani is officially moved out. I guess this is the end for Dantana."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ronny can you play the track back for me?" Santana asked.

"You got it."

_Well, I've been the super girlfriend_

_Let you think that nothing bothered me_

_Like when you go out with your friends_

_And people bring me back the stories_

_The stories 'bout them other girls_

'_Bout this one and that one and those three_

_So when I ask a simple question (Where were you last night?)_

_You wanna yell and scream and try to flip it on me_

_No, no, no_

_Is anybody else just fed up?_

_If you heard it all befo' fo' fo'_

_Then right where you are just get up_

_Somebody say I don't want it anymore_

_I don't want it anymore_

_Cause I've dried my eyes and I realized_

_I deserve somebody that'll treat me right_

_Somebody say I don't want it anymore_

_I don't want it anymore_

_Because I know my worth so you can keep_

_That drama, I don't want it anymore_

When the song ended, Mercedes gave her a big smile and thumbs up.

"I love this," She praised. "How've you been?" Santana sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm okay. The media is really having fun with the whole situation though." Santana rolled her eyes.

"They usually do with stuff like this. Have you talked to Rachel?" Santana shook her head.

"I doubt she wants to talk to me right now."

"You won't know unless you try."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel closed her eyes as soon as she laid down in her bed. It was already around eight and she had been filming all day for her TV show. To say that she was tired would be an understatement. She heard a knock on her door and groaned. All she wants to do is sleep. Maybe if she ignores whoever is knocking on her door they'll go away. After a few moments, the knocking starts up again. She got up with a huff. Whoever this was better have something important to say. She opened the door, ready to give whoever it was a lecture on how rude it was to interrupt her sleep, but froze when she realized who it was.

"Hi." Santana said softly. She was dressed in a Raider's hoodie and had her hair thrown into a ponytail. She was wearing very little makeup and she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Hey Santana. Come in." She said. She saw Santana look around her living room.

"I like the pictures." Santana said with a small smile, pointing to the picture of the glee club after they had won nationals. Rachel had her arms thrown around Santana's neck and Santana was holding onto her waist with a huge smile on her face. Finn was holding the national's trophy up high with a huge smile on his face as well. They were all so happy in that moment.

"I miss him you know?" Santana said. Rachel gave her a sad smile.

"So do I." Santana wiped away Rachel's tear, she didn't even realize she had started to cry a little. Realizing how close they were, Santana stepped back a little bit to give Rachel her space and cleared her throat.

"How've you been?" Rachel asked as they sat down on her couch.

"Not too bad. I'd be better if the media left us alone."

"You should've known that they wouldn't." Rachel said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah I know. The fans are happy though."

"I bet." They both laugh.

"You should see the Pezberry stuff on tumblr." Santana raised an amused eyebrow.

"You actually look at all of that?"

"I think it's cute. You know you look at it too, don't judge." Santana threw her hands up in surrender.

"Alright fine, you caught me." They both laughed again.

"I really missed you Rach." Santana said, her face turning serious.

"I missed you too."

"I really am sorry about everything and how I handled things." Rachel nodded and didn't say anything for a few minutes. They watched the TV in silence before Rachel spoke up again.

"Did that kiss mean anything to you?" Rachel asked carefully, she knew how Santana could be when it came to talking about her feelings. What Santana said caught her by surprise.

"It meant everything to me."

"Why'd you run away from me?" Santana sighed.

"I was scared. We hadn't seen each other for a while after our relationship ended. I was engaged and all over a sudden I see you again and all of these feelings that I thought I got over came rushing back. I didn't know what to do." Those words made Rachel's heart melt.

"You still have feelings for me?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"Well, that's a relief. It'd be awkward if I was in love with someone who didn't feel the same way." The smile on Santana's face made Rachel's heart melt even more. She hadn't seen her smile like that in so long. Before she knew it, she was being pulled into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Rae." Santana whispered after they pulled away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow." Rachel breathed out as a naked Santana rolled off of her. Santana smirked.

"Missed me?" Rachel nodded with a smile. Santana pecked her lips.

"I missed you too."

"Want something to eat?" Rachel asked, Santana nodded.

"Alright, I'll order some Chinese." Santana threw on one of Rachel's oversized t-shirts and began to wander around Rachel's condo. She saw Rachel's guitar leaning against the wall in Rachel's music room and picked it up.

"Oh, there you are. Food should be here in 10." Rachel announced as she walked into the room. Santana just nodded.

"Do you still play?" She asked.

"Sometimes."

"Play something for me." Rachel looked like she was going to say no, so Santana interrupted her before she could say anything.

"Please Rae." Rachel sighed but nodded and grabbed the guitar.

"What do you want me to play?"

"A Rachel Berry original."

"My Headband?" Rachel teased. Santana playfully hit her shoulder.

"No play me something good. I know you've gotten better at song writing." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"My Headband was a classic." Rachel argued.

"Oh just play me something!" Rachel nodded and softly started playing the guitar before singing.

_I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold_

_What use is money, when you need someone to hold?_

_Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road_

_Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold_

_You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain_

_Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call her name_

_Pack up and leave everything_

_Don't you see what I can bring?_

_Can't keep this beating heart at bay_

_Set my midnight sorrow free  
I will give you all of me  
Just leave your lover, leave her for me  
Leave your lover, leave her for me_

_We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old  
Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know  
But if I can't have you I'll walk this life alone_

_Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow_

_You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain  
Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call her name_

_Pack up and leave everything  
Don't you see what I can bring  
Can't keep this beating heart at bay  
Set my midnight sorrow free  
I will give you all of me  
Just leave your lover, leave her for me  
Leave your lover, leave her for me_

Rachel thought that maybe she shouldn't have sung _that_ particular song because she didn't know how Santana would react to it, but those thoughts were quickly wiped away when Santana spoke.

"That was beautiful."

"You liked it?"

"Loved it." Santana pulled her in for a kiss.

"Are you going to put that on your album?" Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know yet. Especially with all of the controversy going on."

"Who cares what the media thinks. I think it's a beautiful and filled with raw emotions. I bet your fans will love it." Santana said with a nod and a smile.

"Okay, I'll talk to my producer about it." Rachel grinned. She's glad Santana liked it. Santana held her hand out to Rachel.

"Let's go back to your room I've missed my Rachel Berry cuddles." Santana said with a wink. Rachel just blushed and took her hand, leading her back to her room.

**AN: Pezberry finally happened! I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Songs I used in this chapter:**

**Not Anymore by Letoya Luckett**

**Leave Your Lover by Sam Smith. I'm a huge Sam Smith fan and I think that song was perfect for this.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I just wanted you guys to know that Pezberry aren't officially back together yet, they will be next chapter though. There will be a small time jump this chapter.**

**It's been a year that Cory has been gone. Rest in Peace, we all love and miss you.**

The sun shined over Rachel's face brightly, causing her to roll over and open her eyes. She quickly frowned, realizing she was alone.

"Santana?" No response. She sat up and bit her lip. Santana didn't have second thoughts, did she? Rachel quickly shook her head and headed downstairs. As she put her bowl of cereal down on the table, a bright blue sticky note with Santana's loopy handwriting caught her attention.

'_I had a few business meetings I had to take care of this morning and I didn't want to wake you. Maybe we can have dinner at my place so we can talk about things? Give me a call. XO-Santana'_

Rachel smiled, feeling her mood get better and folded up the note. She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened. It was almost twelve and she was supposed to be at the studio a half an hour ago. She took a quick shower and rushed out of her house, praying that the producer won't be too angry with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's the album going?" Santana poured wine into two glasses and handed Rachel one.

"Good. We actually just finished it up." Santana said excitedly.

"You have to let me hear some songs then."

"I will." Rachel put her glass on the coffee table.

"Can we talk about what happened last night?" Santana nodded so Rachel continued.

"Do.. Do you regret what happened?" Santana immediately took Rachel's hand in hers.

"Of course not. Do you?" Rachel shook her head.

"I meant what I said last night Rach. I still love you." Rachel gave her a soft smile.

"I love you too. But, I think we should take it slow. You just ended your engagement. I think you still need some time. I don't want to rush things." Even though they both want to be together, they shouldn't rush it. Santana nodded her head in agreement.

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?" Rachel asked with a smirk, Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Berry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One month later**

For the past month, they took things slow. Hanging out with each other when they could and working on their friendship. When the drama finally settled down and they realized taking it slow any longer at this point was useless, Santana asked Rachel out on a date. Which is why Rachel is going through her closet trying to find something to wear. There were a heap of clothes already thrown all over her bed. A red shirt caught her attention. It was a red Polo shirt that Puck had gotten her as a gift a while ago. Santana loved it when she wore shirts like these so she decided to wear it with beige shorts. By the time she was done getting ready, there was a knock on the door, signaling that Santana had arrived.

"Well, someone looks good."

"I'm not the only one." Rachel flirted. Santana was wearing a white tank top, blue jean booty shorts with a flannel shirt tied at her waist, and her hair in a messy but perfect bun.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?"

"You'll see." Santana replied, never taking her eyes off of the road. After twenty minutes, they arrived at the biggest mansion Rachel has ever seen. Santana grinned and opened Rachel's door for her.

"San, whose mansion is this?" Rachel was staring at the mansion in awe.

"A friend of mine owns it." Santana shrugged like it was no big deal and grabbed Rachel's hand, leading her to the backyard. Rachel grinned hugely at what she saw. There was a huge mini golf course. They went mini golfing on their first date.

"How'd you pull this off?"

"Let's just say, my friend owes me a favor. C'mon let's play!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been playing for the past hour and were at the last hole. Santana tried to get a hole in one but missed, the golf ball going in a totally different direction

"Ugh, I forgot how much I suck at mini golf." Santana said, clearly frustrated. She was very competitive. I mean, she was a cheerleader on one of the best cheerleading squads in Ohio, so that's to be expected. Rachel giggled, causing Santana to glare at her.

"I'll help you." Rachel offered. She walked behind Santana and placed her hands over Santana's on the golf club.

"If you wanted to cop a feel, all you had to do was ask." Santana smirked. Rachel smacked her arm with one hand before putting it back where she had it originally. She helped Santana hit the golf ball into the hole, and of course it went in.

"Whatever." Santana mumbled, Rachel just laughed.

"Ooh look there's golf carts." Rachel pointed to where they were. Santana smirked at her, knowing what was about to happen.

"Race?"

"Race." They both ran to the carts and raced on the green.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was so fun." Rachel said as she leaned her head on Santana's shoulder.

"It was." They looked at the stars together in silence.

"We should probably head back." Rachel nodded and helped Santana up.

"So, do you want me to drive you home or do you wanna stay the night at my place?" Santana asked as she drove.

"I don't mind staying the night, but no funny business." Rachel warned, Santana pouted but agreed.

"Fine." She playfully sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana awoke to a constant knocking on her front door. She tried to ignore it but whoever it was kept knocking.

"Babe, someone's at the door." Rachel mumbled sleepily. Santana rolled her eyes and carefully untangled herself from Rachel. They must've fallen asleep on the couch cuddling. The person knocked again.

"I'm coming!" Santana snapped before opening the door. Standing before her was Dani.

"Of all people." Santana mumbled under her breath.

"Hey San." She slurred.

"Dani, you're drunk."

"Duh." Santana sighed.

"What do you want?" Santana was already frustrated at this point.

"You baby. I-I want you." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Santana what's going on?" Rachel asked sleepily, stopping in her tracks when she saw Dani.

"What are you doing here?!" Dani shouted drunkenly.

"The real question would be, what are _you_ doing here?" Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"You stole her from me!"

"Rachel didn't steal anything. What you and I have is over Danielle." Dani flinched slightly at the use of her full name.

"No. I'm staying." Dani slightly swayed in place.

"I'm giving you one minute to leave before I go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana hissed. Rachel squeezed her shoulder softly, Santana's face expression softened when she looked at Rachel, despite how angry she was. Rachel pulled her to the side.

"San, she's very drunk right now. She shouldn't be driving or walking anywhere alone tonight. It's three in the morning." Rachel spoke quietly so Dani couldn't hear her. Santana groaned knowing Rachel was right.

"Fine." She walked back over to where Dani was standing.

"You're staying here tonight. Don't get any ideas." Santana warned, taking her by the arm and leading her to the guest room. She gave Dani something to sleep in and water before leaving the room.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked when Santana walked into the living room.

"Yeah, she's knocked out now." Rachel nodded. Santana caressed Rachel's cheek with her thumb.

"You're such a good person Rae. I'm lucky to have you in my life." Rachel smiled softly.

"You're a good person too, you know? And I'm the luckiest." Santana grinned and pressed a lingering kiss to Rachel's cheek before standing up.

"Well, since Dani took the guest room, looks like you're sleeping with me tonight."

"Okay, but no sexy times." Santana wiggled her eyebrows.

"Wanky." Rachel rolled her eyes but took Santana's hand and they headed to the bedroom.

**AN: I know some of you wanted some more drama so I hope this makes up for it. The next chapter will be the last one. Don't worry there will be an epilogue as well.**


End file.
